


彷若回憶

by kihato (sisy710)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr x人格成長, Aaron Burr x自我尊重, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可憐的Aaron Burr_簡而言之就是這樣_這就是這篇小說的前提, 抑鬱_大概會非常長_之後會比較不抑鬱一點_因為我喜歡（最少是局部的）快樂結局, 改寫歷史, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese, 能看見未來真的會害你生不如死, 警告:主要角色死亡, 重複時間線, 預言家
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisy710/pseuds/kihato
Summary: 「Alexander Hamilton在此為您效勞，先生。」Aaron 望向那隻手，但沒有握上去。他自己的手安全的插在口袋裡。他現在沒戴手套，並不是很想去體驗一個陌生人一生中最終的環節。Alexander 仍在對著他笑，時間越拖越久，但他不肯把手收回去。Aaron只有大概半秒的時間阻止這場大眼瞪小眼離開不禮貌的範疇，達到沉重、尷尬而充滿藉口的境地——在他能仔細想清楚前，Aaron握了Alexander的手。*A translation of "it feels more like a memory" by saffron612





	1. Burr先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it feels more like a memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456225) by [savrenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrenim/pseuds/savrenim). 



> 這是本人的翻譯處女作，拙技請見諒。以下幾點重要事項：  
> 1.人名一律不翻譯，因為我覺得Alexander Hamilton比「亞歷山大‧漢米爾頓」好多了。其他名稱看情況。  
> 2.引用原劇歌詞的地方，括號內附原文。  
> 3.「注」為歷史背景的補充，資料基本上來自wiki，不再特別註明。「譯注」為我覺得翻不清楚和不確定的地方
> 
> Thanks Sidus([saffron612](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saffron612/pseuds/saffron612)) for the help and this amazing fic!!

「不好意思，請問你是Aaron Burr嗎？」(Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?)

Aaron停下了動作。這是個令人不快的夜晚，濃霧濔漫，細雨從天而降。穿著大衣，圍著圍巾，戴著帽子，他沒料到自己會在街上被認出來，不然他就會叫輛馬車而不是步行了。 ~~~~

（他厭惡這些。厭惡搭馬車，厭惡自己的行動總是受到「為你的安全著想」限制。但他理解背後的邏輯跟必要性。人們說他是自從聖女貞德以來第一個有此能力的人。而在這革命一觸即發的時世，英國人對此十分敏感。）

他可以說謊。他可以否認，然後繼續上路，他幾乎就要說出口了。 _但一個預言家永遠不得說謊_ 。這是外祖父訓斥進他身體的格言，一遍又一遍。當你能預知未來，當你的每一句話都有如此影響力，你不許撒謊。

他決定含糊帶過。

「那得看是誰在問我？」(That depends. Who’s asking?)

面前那瘦小、衣著破爛、明顯吃不飽的 _混帳_ 笑了，從過大而不合身的大衣伸出手來。

「Alexander Hamilton在此為您效勞，先生。」(Alexander Hamilton. I’m at your service, sir)

Aaron 望向那隻手，但沒有握上去。他自己的手安全的插在口袋裡。他現在沒戴手套，並不是很想去體驗一個陌生人一生中最終的環節。

Alexander 仍在對著他笑，時間越拖越久，但他不肯把手收回去。Aaron只有大概半秒的時間阻止這場大眼瞪小眼離開不禮貌的範疇，達到沉重、尷尬而充滿藉口的境地——在他能仔細想清楚前，Aaron握了Alexander的手。

一瞬間，那就發生了。Alexander比現在老得多——40歲後半，Aaron 猜——穿著比現在高級不少的衣服。他戴著眼鏡，手裡一把手槍對著Aaron。

這沒發生過，Aaron通常只是自己預知中的旁觀者，而非參與者。他退後了一步，綜觀全場，看到自己站在Alexander視線的盡頭——Alexander手中的槍瞄準的盡頭。年長的自己舉起了另一把槍。遠處一個人正在數到十，他看到Alexander穩穩地將手舉向天空，陽光在手槍上的反射。聽到兩聲槍響，相距不遠，年長的自己大喊著「等等！」。Alexander倒在地上，年長的自己衝了過去，然後一切淡去。Aaron 眨了眨眼，年輕、天真版本的Alexander正笑著，大力搖著他的手。寒冷而沉悶的夜晚中，他看著Aaron好像 Aaron剛點亮了他的一天。

「我在Princeton聽過你的名字——」(I heard your name at Princeton—)

又來了。那些「我會遇見我的真愛嗎？」或「我會成功嗎？」或「我會成為富豪嗎？」或「我能成為重要人物嗎？」或「我這一生會幸福快樂嗎？」，人們總是追著他問那些微不足道的問題，向來如此。不同的修飾，不同的用詞，但本質上，他們總是想——

「我在申請跳級的時候跟你的一個朋友出了一些問題…」(I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of our of sorts with a buddy of yours——)

Aaron 凍住了。

什麼？

「——揍了他，我不是記得很清楚，先生。他好像是掌管財務的？」(—punched him, it’s a blur, sir, he handles the financials?)

「你揍了會計？」(You punched the bursar?) Aaron脫口而出。

「對！(Yes!)」他幾乎驕傲地說道。「我想像你一樣，兩年就畢業然後——」 (I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and) 

Aaron放鬆了下來。Alexander Hamilton，瘦小，珍貴的小Alexander Hamilton。他 _知道他的名字，在街上認出他_ ，不過想跟他討論的是他的大學教育，他的研究，入學許可跟那個笨會計（Aaron可清楚了，11歲的時候他們拒絕了他，不過一年後他令他們刮目相看）

一個想真正跟他 _談話_ ，而不是向他索求的人。

Alexander停下來換氣，Aaron趁機問道：「讓我幫你買杯飲料？」(Can I buy you a drink?)

Alexander 嚥了口口水. 「那聽起來很不錯。」(That would be nice)

Aaron不禁注意到他的樣子，弱不禁風得像是誰都能把他掰成兩半，雙眼充滿了 _饑渴_ 。 _感覺像是他永遠無法滿足_ ，Aaron暗思，差點不由自主的一顫。

不過他可以幫他度過寒冷和物理上的飢餓。他知道最近的酒館是the Queen’s Head。諷刺的，自由之子(Sons of Liberty)擁有那家店，雖然是較年長的成員在經營的。那裡的人最少能理解他的境遇而不騷擾他，不像其他店裡的站不穩的酒鬼們。

他帶頭，Alexander跟著，提起了戰爭，侃侃而談他的期望和夢想和野心，看起來一點都不在意Aaron只是靜靜地聽，偶而微笑、點頭。Aaron還沉浸在解脫感中，沉浸在讓別人的話語充滿自己，沉浸在沒人期待他開口。

當他們到酒館時，Aaron對櫃台後的男人微微一笑，走向他通常坐的位置——一個不會被其他客人打擾的偏僻角落。這位子是留給他的：他來這的頻率比他願意承認的多得多。老闆Samuel Fraunces(注1)是個精明而合理的人，也尊重Aaron在公共場合對隱私的需求。今天客人並不到壅擠的程度，但這家店在Coenties Slip(注2)附近，也就是在港口旁，通常門庭若市，所以能有張在店家深處桌子是個令人愉快的特權。

他們有豐盛的餐點和好的啤酒，這才是Aaron在乎的。點餐時，他沒錯過Alexander對他點了2份餐的遲疑，或是Alexander一口灌下半杯啤酒時，差點嗆到，動作變的大力而不穩。他疑惑了一下Alexander的最後一餐是什麼時候，或是他是否對自己闊氣的出手感到不適。Aaron自己老早就不會對接受贊助感到罪惡感。他的家世和父母留給他的基金讓他不愁吃穿，但許多人還是堅持款待一個預言家是他們的 _榮幸_ ，不接受金錢或是拒絕。

每個人總是想要些什麼。

不知道Alexander覺得自己想跟他要什麼，不知道這個年輕人腦袋裡在想什麼。

晚餐來了，Alexander馬上開動。為了避免他在一邊高談闊論，一邊大口扒飯的過程中嗆死，Aaron開始試著打破自己的沉默。一開始有些僵硬，因為他不習慣為了發言而發言，不過他才剛開始學習法律，而有許多話題有趣而不帶政治色彩可以讓他自由談論。他告訴Alexander，英國普通法(注3)是許多天才積年累月的傑作，充滿了歷史和前車之鑑而Aaron才剛開始接觸到冰山的一角，順便評論說也許Alexander會想當個律師——他的話絕對夠多。Alexander對此露齒一笑。

他們吃完飯，正在喝第二杯啤酒。話題從法律轉到了政治，又轉到了革命。雖然這代表Aaron必須岔開話題來閃躲每一個可能浮現的敏感問題，他還是挺享受這場談話的。此時三個醉醺醺的白癡撞開大門，跌進酒店。

Hercules Mulligan，一個布料進口商以及熱心的自由之子(注4)成員。John Laurens，大地主及臨時議會(注5)議員Henry Laurens的兒子。還有一張新面孔，擠在上述兩個人中間，以濃重法語口音講著亂七八糟的英文。他們走向酒館後方時，Aaron幾乎開始閉起眼來祈禱，但幸運的，十分幸運的，難以置信的幸運的，他們坐在鄰近的桌位。Alexander好奇的看了他們一眼，而有一瞬間Aaron以為他們安全了，但 Laurens注意到了他們。

「這不是Princeton學院的神童嗎！」(If it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!)

他用手肘戳了戳那個法國人跟Mulligan，三個人都盯著Aaron和Alexander看。 「Aaron Burr！」Mulligan大喊。Laurens在大笑，但眼神是有敵意的。Aaron非常清楚絕大部分年輕的自由之子都不諒解他特殊的境遇，和他必須踩穩的平衡。看來今晚很有可能會急轉直下。

Aaron簡短的點了點頭，但沒說話。Laurens沒放過他。

「來嘛！掉些書袋子(Drop some knowledge)。這是Lafayette先生(譯注1)在殖民地的第一晚，留給他一些難忘的回憶。」

Aaron揚起眉毛。

「來嘛，Burr！」Mulligan 大叫，又或者只是醉到無法控制自己的音量。酒館一片寂靜，大家都在看他們。

「我只能建議你們講話小聲一點，尤其是在談論那些你們特愛吼出來的話題時。」Aaron終於說。「有些人，比如我，想安靜的吃完晚餐，不受騷擾的回家。」

Laurens立刻撿起了話頭，不肯錯過回嘴的機會。「Burr，革命就在朝夕之間，你他媽的在猶豫什麼？」

然後Alexander，親愛的(譯注2) Alexander來回看了兩人幾次，臉上綻出理解的神色。他站了起來——可能比他自己預期的更醉了一點，因為他差點把椅子撞翻——直直看進他的眼睛，說：「如果你不為了信念而挺身而出，Burr，你要為了什麼而犧牲？」 (If you stand for nothing, Burr, what do you fall for?)

Aaron愣了一秒，一股混合了慚愧、羞辱和暴怒的情緒迸發出來。他站起來，猛力將椅子靠回桌子。「我看到的只有死亡。」他說，聲音不留餘地。或許他也說話太大聲了，因為整個酒館都陷入了沉默。這句話在他腦中迴響、放大，帶上重量，而他開始害怕明天起人們會在大街小巷重複這句話，說的好像這是個預言，雖然它們本質上是預言沒錯：他的能力大多時候僅限於預知人們的死亡，而且通常要跟對方有肢體接觸才行。

他受不了這份沉默，這凍結的場景。他一頭不回的衝了出去。餐點跟飲料會記在他帳上，雖然他覺得Fraunces聽到前因後果之後大概不會跟他收錢。Alexander會跟那三個小夥子處的很好，他所談的都是革命，革命這個革命那個的。突然間Alexander無止盡的話語變得令人窒息，而他需要新鮮空氣，需要逃離這裡。他站在戶外，一些小雨在他能戴起圍巾和帽子前淋濕了他。他正一邊走一邊掙扎著穿上外套時，一隻手拉住了他的，使他停了下來。

他的呼吸頓了一下，但沒有預知把他帶離現實，所以這一定是個他已經碰觸過的人。他轉過身，但在看到人之前就知道是誰：Alexander Hamilton，站在雨中，帶著理解和幾乎是憐憫的表情看著他。

「抱歉，我有些過分了，我不是故意要刺激你的。」Alexander說。「我只是——你怎麼能忍受就站在那，保持中立？」

「我已經活得比歷史上有記載的大部分預言家久了。」Aaron指出。「而且現在也沒有人特別想殺我。」

「這場革命真的是在朝夕之間，」Alexander說。「他們總會來抓你的，英國人，或是大陸軍（注6）。保持中立沒有意義的，總會有人不信任你不會投敵，或是不信任敵方不會搶先一步先抓住你。你為什麼不在別人強迫你前自己做出選擇？」

「我不想被扯進這場爛攤子。」Aaron說。「我沒辦法做到隨便哪一方希望我做的事，我不想變成目標。我不覺得這場戰爭對我而言會有多令人欣喜，對所有人而言。」

「你沒得選擇的！」Alexander說。「難道你不覺得現在正發生的一切是——是錯的，難道你不相信——」他臉上再次浮現了被背叛的神色，如此單純，不掩飾的煩悶，好像Burr不願意在革命中扮演一個角色是個讓他痛不欲生的主意。Aaron 聽到自己嘶嘶道：「對，我覺得現狀亂到不能再亂了，對，我覺得英國早就過了可以回頭的臨界點，看現在波士頓的鎮壓跟強制法案（注7）就知道了，而且老實說，風水輪流轉，大英帝國快要開始走下坡了。對，我覺得這些殖民地們不僅會發起革命，大概還會贏，可能還能全身而退的贏。而且坦白說，我還蠻希望這會發生的，因為也許這樣每個人就會不再煩我，我就可以像個 _一般市民，靜靜的_ 過我的日子， _當上律師，對我的人生有那麼一丁點的掌控。_ 」

一片寂靜，Aaron的喉嚨發緊。「我的人生從來就不是我的，至少從我被檢定為一個……四歲做完檢定時起。我說的每一個字都有特別的含意，我不經意的眼神，我交際的人們，我主張的意見，全都會被記錄下來拆解分析。它們有力量，所以我不輕易開口。」

最後一句話其實蠻諷刺的，畢竟他才剛對一個完全的陌生人吐露了心聲，還大概是他這一生中對任何人分享過最真誠的一次。事實上，他今晚說的話或許比他上個月講的合起來還多。

Alexander再次握起他的手，輕握了一下。「這樣的話， _我會_ 挺身而戰。我會為你的自由而戰，Burr先生。」

Aaron差點放聲大笑，因為這台詞活像糟糕、恣意的輕浮小夥子用來追求姑娘用的 ，不過Aaron可以從Alexander眼裡看出他的真誠。

「Mulligan——Hercules Mulligan，剛才在酒店的那位。他家有一個空房間正在出租。如果你回去跟那三位先生聊一陣子，我想你不久就會有個地方可以住。那裡離國王學院(注8)不遠。國王學院雖然不是Princeton，但也沒有你揍的那位會計。」Aaron說。「既然我們在等革命蜂起，你不如開始上大學。我該叫你別惹麻煩，不過——」

Alexander笑了。「我保證只有在對方實在、實在很活該的時候才去惹麻煩。」

「不，你不會的。」Aaron說。「不過你不會害死自己，至少不會在見到你對革命付出有了回報前。」

「這倒是好消息。」Alexander說，一道淘氣的光芒閃過他的雙瞳。Aaron的心一沉，意識到告訴他這個是個多糟糕的點子。

「去吧，別再淋雨，加入你的朋友，喝個爛醉，談論革命，享受當個年輕愚蠢的小夥子。」Aaron說。「我們很快就會再相見的。」

Alexander厚臉皮的把手放在他腰上。「因為你預見到了？」

「因為你太頑固了不可能會放過我，尤其現在你知道我住在哪裡了。」Aaron 說。

「你住這？」Alexander問到。

「就在那條街下去。」Aaron說。他差點，差一點，差那麼一點就邀請Alexander跟他一起走，在客房待一夜。幾乎說服自己隔天早上不會有人盤問：只要任何一個看到他的人注意到，而且把Alexander報告給英軍，他就會陷入麻煩。大家會開始調查他是不是間諜。他會被軟禁，而Alexander會被帶走，很可能會被處決。

（好吧，只讓他待一晚事態不會發展到那個地步。不過Aaron不需要有預知能力就看的出來如果他讓Alexander待過夜，他會再也拒絕不了他。他已經可以想像得出他們在深夜輕鬆談天或是激烈辯論，又或者Alexander會窩在桌前振筆疾書，蠟燭快要燒盡，而Aaron會幫他們兩個人準備茶跟一盤餅乾。他的想像如此逼真，Aaron幾乎覺得那是另一個版本的現實，而不只是他自己期望，希望， _渴望_ 這是現實。）

「好吧，」Alexander說。「我不該再繼續占用你的時間了。」

於是他給Aaron一個微笑，走回酒吧。而Aaron在街上呆立了1分鐘，看著他的背影消失。頓悟到自己未來會殺了這個人，自己會撲滅這把熱烈的火。像刻在石碑上的真理一樣：他會成為殺了Alexander Hamilton的兇手。

他幾乎有些愚蠢而自私的感謝這個事實。因為這代表Alexander會是安全的，代表其他人不會碰他，代表他不必擔心這個白癡會把自己害死。而且他可以決定不要開槍。只要Aaron不想扣扳機，Hamilton就不會中槍而死。

不過，在回家的路上，一股熱情和愧疚的混和仍在他肚子裡燃燒。

* * *

 

 **註解區1**  
注  
1\. Samuel Fraunces：當代的飯店大亨，被懷疑革命戰爭時有當過間諜。

2\. Coenties Slip:帆船停泊場，1835年遭掩埋，現為步道。

3\. Commonlaws:英美法系(海洋法系)，與歐陸法系(大陸法系)相對。英美法系採不成文法，強調判例。歐陸法系採成文法。Commonlaws即為英美法系之判例的集合

4\. Sons of liberty:自由之子。美國獨立戰爭中美方的間諜組織。格言為:沒有代表，不得徵稅。

5\. Provisional Congress:這裡指的是第二次大陸會議(Second Continental Congress，1775年–1781年)，是在確定要跟英國開戰之後集結的議會，就是音樂劇裡Hamilton跟Washington抱怨不給錢的那個議會。1776獨立宣言是這個議會的產物，Jefferson、Adams跟Franklin都是成員。Henry Laurens 現在是議員，但後來當上了議長。

6\. Continental army:當時北美殖民地的軍隊，基本上當時美國組織都用”大陸”當開頭，包括議會。

7\. Coercive Acts，此為英方稱法，美方稱Intolerable Acts(不可容忍法案)(後來在歷史上這樣稱，我猜在當時這是抗議份子的說法，所以Burr才會用英國議會的用法)。是指英國在1765年通過的一系列針對北美殖民地的法律，為美國獨立的近因。

8\. King’s College，現在的Columbia大學，常春藤盟校之一。

 

譯注  
1\. 原文為法文 Monsieur而非Mister

2\. 原文為sweet，甜美的Alexander聽起來有點….

* * *

 

Alexander，就算是要了他的命，也不會閉上嘴。

他住進了Mulligan家。Aaron還是常常跟他在Queen’s Head一起吃晚餐，只為了確定Hamilton有在吃飯。但他得越來越小心，因為Alexander 越來越 _大聲_ ，越來越 _引人注目_ 。有天早上，一個英國軍官——Aaron已經放棄記住他們的名字了，他們每周都在換人——摔了一本叫做 _Farmer Refuted_ (注9)的小冊子到他面前的桌上，用頗接近指控的語氣問他，這不是他的朋友寫的嗎？

Aaron沒失去他的沉著，只是揚起一邊的眉毛，回說他之前從沒看過這本冊子，不過，翻了翻，你得承認這還蠻好笑的。

那名軍官看起來並不覺得這好玩。不過這些日子，英國軍官們很少會覺得他做的任何事好玩，他的一舉一動都被最高的懷疑對待，而Alexander的聲音越來越滲入他的思緒。難道他不想別人強迫他前自己做出選擇嗎？他有時懷疑自己到底是因為有這份能力，或是只是單純地被寵壞了，才會非得等到他那稀少而不常見預知(譯注3)來臨才肯下決定。因為這世上只有他有辦法知道自己會選對邊。他全然不懂Alexander怎能如此，怎能以如此確信和熱情將自己拋進理想中。怎會不管賭注多高，Alexander總能勝出。如果不是知道Alexander的性命是安全的，全然在他手中，他會擔心Alexander會送命。

 _我不是在原地踏步，我是在靜待時機(I’m not standing still, I’m just lying in wait)。_ Aaron提醒自己。

～～～

他沒辦法再等太久。萊辛頓和康科德戰役(注10)的消息傳來，而他在他難得的預知中看到了英軍要來抓他。所以他溜出了房子，跑去大陸軍隊註冊。他們把他送到了魁北克，決定把他送走比冒他被抓走的風險留他在這好。對此他很感激。他無時無刻戴著手套，避免絕大部分的肌膚碰觸，這樣他才不必目睹同袍們的死亡。

第一次見面時，他握了Montgomery將軍(注11)的手，看到他會在Montreal (注12) 刮著暴風雪的一次攻擊行動中，被大砲送出的霰彈奪去性命。當他們佔領了這個城市時(譯注4)，他開始緊張起來。12月30日，一場暴風雪來襲，他告訴Montgomery他所看到的。Montgomery盯著遠方看了幾分鐘，回答攻擊行動還是會進行，他會做好讓Arnold上校(注13)接管的準備，但他不可能放棄這場可能會勝利的戰役就為了確保自己不死。他用最快的馬將Aaron送出戰場，去加入Washington在南方的隊伍，等待再分發，因為Aaron被俘虜的可能性比他自己戰死的確定性還重要太多了。

這是Aaron第一次主動做了什麼還對自己的天賦感到愧疚，感到自己的無力，而他恨這種感覺。

他們輸了這場戰役，許多人死在戰場，更多人成了俘虜，只有Aaron毫髮無傷的回到了Washington的陣營。

～～～

「閣下」(Your Excellency)

「你是？」(Who are you?)

「Aaron Burr，閣下」(Aaron Burr, sir.)

Washington明顯的僵硬了起來。他一定認出了他的名字。他當然認出了他的名字，全殖民地的人都會認出他的名字。

Aaron繼續說下去。「請求發言(譯注5)。」(Permission to state my case?)

「說。」(As you were)

「將軍，我之前是在Montgomery將軍旗下的上尉(譯注6)，直到他被子彈射中脖子。而——(Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec, and well)」Washington一直盯著他看，他不符個性的緊張起來。「我有些問題，幾個建議(I have some questions, a couple of suggestions)，我可以……」

可以怎樣？握每個人的手，目睹他們的死亡，然後利用這些資訊去得知戰役的地點跟情況，以他自己(雖然可能有些扭曲的)道德和誠信為代價，來得到資訊協助擬定戰略，用他的能力來協助他們作弊？

Alexander會怎麼做？如果Alexander看到他現在站在這裡，提供——不，賤賣——自己的天賦，出於什麼？出於Montgomery救了他的羞愧？出於對自己一事無成的挫折？

Washington仍在盯著他看，沉默持續到將軍終於開口：「我就單刀直入地說了，Burr先生，我清楚你能力的限度，也耳聞你模稜兩可的談吐。這讓我對你的動機，和你所想提供的到底是什麼感到疑惑。」

「我十分敬重Montgomery將軍，閣下。而我看著他投入一場明知自己會犧牲的戰役——」Washington的目光突然嚴厲起來，Aaron知道自己說錯話了，但還是繼續：「——而我不希望在這場戰爭中有任何一個人的犧牲是白費的。」

「閣下，您想見我？」(Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?)

Aaron的心臟差點停止跳動，Alexander就在那，拉開帳篷一邊的覆幕，站在門口。

Washington微笑，冷酷的表情緩和下來。

「Hamilton，進來，你見過Burr嗎？」(Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?)

「我們一直撞見彼此。(We keep meeting) 」 Aaron說，而Alexander與他同時說了同一句話，然後對他一笑，Aaron不由得笑了回去。

（他後來才想到Alexander大概是想起了他們第一次見面時，Aaron說他們會再相見的事。Alexander真的把他的話看得比Aaron所想表達的還重了(譯注 7)。Aaron不在意，他很高興能一直遇到他。）

「Burr？」(Burr)

「閣下？」(Sir?)

「出去的時候把門帶上。」(Close the door on your way out.)

現在看起來他不必真的去做他剛剛自願的瘋狂舉動，他不必目睹一個一個又一個人的死亡只為了為這場無解的戰爭帶來一絲絲的希望，Aaron不確定自己感到的是失望還是鬆了一口氣。

* * *

  
**註解區2**

注  
9\. Farmer Refuted: Hamilton痛罵Seabury的小冊子。革命理想的宣傳冊子。

10\. Battles of Lexington and Concord: 1775年4月19日英國陸軍跟北美民兵的的衝突，常被視為美國獨立戰爭的第一戰(雖然官方說法是快活角戰鬥才是)。此戰促使了第二次大陸會議的開設。(嗯?第二次大陸會議之前就出現過了?這是篇音樂劇同人，沒人說時間線是準的。)

11\. 這裡的進攻行動是魁北克戰役。Montgomery是Richard Montgomery (1738 –1775)，是當時加拿大侵攻行動的總司令，戰死於魁北克戰役。順帶提一下，史實中他戰死時Burr在他旁邊，是唯一一個奇蹟似的毫髮無傷的人。

12\. Montreal: 蒙特婁或蒙特利爾，加拿大的大城市之一。位於魁北克省西南部

13\. Arnold: Benedict Arnold (1741–1801)，美國革命戰爭中的平民將領，在此役中受傷，把指揮權又交給了另一個人。一直不得志，1778變節，開始為英軍總司令Henry Clinton提供情報。事跡敗露後加入了英軍。

 

譯注  
3\. 原文為 insight，跟之前他看到別人死亡的用詞不同。簡單來說Aaron(現在)有2種能力:1.碰到別人的時候看到那個人怎麼死的。2.偶而會看到(夢到)關於未來的事。這邊講的是2

4\. 大概指的是Montreal

5\. 原文是軍隊用語，我不太確定中文會怎麼講

6\. 軍階翻譯參考: http://babelone.blogspot.tw/2007/02/blog-post.html

7\. 這邊翻不好，就是Aaron只是隨口說說不過Alexander把這當成預言的意思

* * *

 

Aaron最終還是晉升到了中校(譯注6)，他握了他手下每個士兵的手，仔細記錄他能觀察到關於接下來前哨戰的所有資訊，努力忽視他們的死亡。很大一部分的人在戰爭結束後許久才死去：有些是安詳的，家人圍繞在身旁；有些爛醉而孤獨，咒罵他們的一生；有些則在更緊急的情況下死去(譯注8)。但至少他們熬過了戰爭。這給了他信心。他必須仰賴他自己的技能，自己的觀察，他下命令的方式跟其他人並無不同，他並不是因為看得到未來才能打仗。雖然幾乎所有人都認為他的成功都來自他的天賦，而不是他自身的能力。不過這只有刺傷他一點點而已。

他成了全國知名的英雄，就算Washington始終不願表彰他的努力。他試著不被這件事惹惱。他試著去想Alexander會多麼驕傲，看到他不僅選了一邊站，更全心全意的投入。有些人認為，眾人知道他在為革命而戰最大的功績，就是鼓勵在猶豫的親英人士投入這個大業。美國的預言家選擇了美國使每個人燃起了希望：他們可以，而且會贏得這場戰爭。Aaron變成William Malcolm上校(注14)額外大陸軍團(注15) 的實質指揮官，多次成功擊退英軍的夜間突襲。他也為預防Valley Forge 裡的兵變(注16)出了一份力。

夏天之前一切都很順利，直到Charles Lee(注17)犯了一個愚蠢的錯誤，蠢上加蠢的攻擊了Charles Cornwallis(注18)將軍的後衛，Aaron的軍團趕去幫忙，而Aaron漸漸認出了這個地點，認出了地形和光影和空氣的氣味。他僵住了，而在他能喊出任何警告前，灼燒感和目睹死亡的記憶就開始一遍又一遍的在他腦中播放。 慘叫聲響徹雲霄，他十分確定自己倒在地上。而他所能想的只有他失敗得有多慘，並祈禱誰能在他被俘虜前了斷他的性命。

他下一次恢復意識時，是在醫療營中醒來，而Alexander就站在他的床旁邊。他眨了眨眼，不過Alexander似乎沒注意到他醒了。他一動也不動，希望他會離開。半個小時過去了，他還在這。

「你沒有工作要做嗎？」Aaron終於啞著嗓子問道。

Alexander的注意力像是聚光燈一樣全力灌注在他身上。「我是在工作。」他說。「整個大陸軍隊都在擔心我們把我們的預言家害死了。」

「我會活過這場戰爭。」Aaron說。

「我們不可能 _知道_ 這個！」Alexander的雙眼燃了起來，他張開嘴，準備要投入一場憤怒的演說。Aaron打斷了他。

「那你現在知道了。」

Alexander甚至不願意回答他，只是轉身，跺步而出。Aaron無法怪他：他得到了他想要的資訊(譯注9)。其他副官(注20)來探訪他，確認他的情況，很快的他就康復了，離開醫療營回到自己的帳篷。

John Laurens向Charles Lee挑戰決鬥。Lee立刻在夜晚的掩護下秘密的來找Aaron，詢問他是否會贏。Aaron累到不想拒絕他，只是握了他的手，告訴他，他不會死在這場決鬥。

Alexander一定是聽到了風聲，隔天就闖進Aaron的帳篷，怒火衝冠。也不問Aaron到底看到了什麼，只是生氣Aaron居然會把他的能力用在這麼 _微不足道_ 的事上，還不只如此，還是用來幫助 _敵人_ 。Aaron差點哼了一聲——Charles Lee又不是敵人，他是個犯了一些錯的笨蛋，不過那不代表他該被吊死——

「多少人因為Lee的經驗不足和毀滅性的錯誤而死？(How many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?)」Alexander對著他喊。

Aaron嘆了口氣。所以他應該是無法說服Alexander放棄這個了，而且老實說，他不確定他該試著勸退Alexander。不過他是他自己，所以他得試試。「好。」他說。「所以你要做 _這樣做_ (So you’re doing _this?_ )難道流的血還不夠多嗎？難道——」

然後他差點抱著肚子開始嘔吐，因為他所能見的都是士兵在沙場上死去，在一千個不同的戰場上犧牲，而他分不出來哪些是他自己的回憶，哪些是別人的，哪些是根本還沒發生的。要不是Alexander撐住了他，他大概會倒在地上。

「是他把你害成這樣的。」Alexander說，聲音低沉而粗暴。Aaron差點咬了自己的舌頭來防止自己陷入歇斯底里。

「是我把自己害成這樣的，Alexander。」他說。「我握了我旗下每個士兵的手去試著——試著——」 然後死亡的記憶差點再次淹沒他。

Alexande瞪大了眼睛看他。「你…不會吧。」

「我做了。」

「你怎麼可以——」Aaron感到全身麻木。「你怎麼可以 _對自己做這種事_ ？」Alexander的聲音在句尾破了，而Aaron幾乎為自己樂暈暈的放鬆下來感到愧疚。

「不是很多人知道握我的手代表什麼。」Aaron說。（他在戰爭前，當他們還是偶爾會一起吃飯的朋友時，就跟Alexander坦白了這件事。好奇的Alexander不怕問Aaron為什麼他總戴著手套而避免碰觸人。幸好Alexander沒問他們第一次握手時他看到了什麼。）「而且，如果是你，你不會這樣做嗎？」

Alexander想抗議，但又清楚Aaron毫無疑問是對的而閉嘴。

「Aaron，你能答應我一件事嗎？」他終於問道。

「這得看你的要求是什麼。」Aaron回答。

這讓他輕笑了一聲。「別——別再這麼對你自己。」

「我不確定我還能再這麼做。」Aaron 承認。「有時候還好，有時候我走路都走不直。我不覺得我還能再服役多久。」

Alexander的眼睛睜的更大。Aaron突然醒悟到他大概說了最不該說的事。Washington將軍的首席副官不該操心這件事。

隔週，他去找了Washington，表示他的身體健康無法再允許他履行大陸軍隊一員的責任。他退伍，Washington分派情報任務給他。他熱切地接下任命，成功回到了家。

～～～

Charles Lee和他的副手Evan Edwards出現在決鬥場赴約。John Laurens射中了Lee的側面.。跟Aaron預測的一樣，Lee沒死。

聽到Washington怒斥Hamilton一頓，然後命他回家，回到他妻子身旁的消息時， Aaron試著不讓自己感到得意，或是安心於Hamilton也安全的被擋在充滿恐怖和鮮血的戰爭外。就算他知道Hamilton會活過這場戰爭，知道Hamilton會活到髮根開始轉白，但知道Alexander 每天都活在危險之中還是使他焦急不安。

～～～

當然Alexander沒離開戰場太久。他回歸部隊，甚至有了自己的小隊帶領。但那短暫的確定感還是很好的。

～～～

戰爭結束了。Aaron也在這段時間中墜入愛河，安家立業。她的名字是Theodosia(注24)。她之前是一名英國軍官的妻子，但她從革命開始萌芽之際就站在殖民地跟獨立這一方。因此，她需要天生的交際手腕，才能在上流社會中以最優雅和得體的行為應對自如。Aaron大概是最能對這種壓抑自己之苦感同身受的人。她比他年長10歲，但這沒對他們的戀情帶來阻礙。他們每天都給彼此寫信。他去紐澤西拜訪她，試著忽視自己對她會痛苦的死於不治之病的預知，雖然他不知道是何時。

他們在1782年結婚。Aaron還不太能相信戰爭結束了，他們熬過去了，他們贏了。他們從費城搬回紐約。Aaron開了一家小事務所。Alexander接受他的建議，當上律師。他覺得這很好笑，因為Alexander會在法庭上滔滔大論好幾個小時，有時候把陪審團搞到快崩潰。他們在隔壁工作，他們討論每個案子。Aaron得到了充滿對話和辯論的夜晚，就像他多年前想像的一樣，而Alexander拒絕回家，因為總是還有一件事他需要寫下來。日子很開心。沒人會要求他做出偉大的預測，就像整個世界都覺得他做了夠多了似的。

（在他退伍之後，他還是有很多貢獻。他的聰明才智在情報任務上得到發揮，他甚至還又回到了戰場一次：在New Haven(注21)帶著一群耶魯大學學生擊退英軍(注22)。美國以他和他的事蹟為榮，而現在戰爭結束了，大家都被革命成功的喜悅沖昏了頭，不會來煩他。這是他所能得到最大的恩賜。）

 _我會為你的自由而戰，Burr先生_ ，Hamilton曾這麼對他說過。他為了 _自己的_ 自由挺身而戰，而他以此為傲，一點點而已。

* * *

  
**註解區3**

注  
14\. William Malcolm:紐約的商人，後來從軍，當時同時兼任Deputy Adjutant General而沒什麼顧到自己的軍團(所以才會副手的Burr為實質指揮官)。

15\. Additional Continental Regiment:革命戰爭中大陸議會(Continental Congress)通過新設的獨立軍團們，跟大陸軍原本的組織是完全分離的，皆以指揮官名字而非編號命名。

16\. Valley Forge 的兵變: Valley Forge為美方1777–78冬天駐紮及訓練的地方，物資不足加上嚴寒，超過2500名士兵在冬天結束前死去。由於環境實在太過惡劣，當時有威脅Washington要叛變的聲音，整個軍隊像火藥桶一樣。普魯士的Steuben男爵就是在這裡開始改造美軍的，冬天結束後法國願意支援的消息傳來，革命戰爭情勢開始往美方倒。可以說是獨立戰爭的最低潮吧。

17\. 這裡的戰役指的是Battle of Monmouth。Charles Lee是” I’m a general, weeeeeeeee ”的那一個。來自軍事世族，革命戰爭開始時算是在跟Washington搶最高指揮官的人。Battle of Monmouth中撤退而一敗塗地後被解職，死於1782年。

18\. Charles Cornwallis: Battle of Monmouth中的英軍將領。

19\. aides-de-camp:或稱侍從官，算是秘書。亞洲這常是榮譽職，但在革命戰爭中的美國不是。Hamilton 跟Laurens都是Washington的副官。

20\. Theodosia Prevost: 跟Burr外遇，等到老公死後修成正果的人。在革命戰爭時提供她的房子給革命軍，Lafayette, Hamilton 跟Burr都來待過。她的房子曾短暫的是Washington的總部。她跟Washington的感情也不錯。

21\. New Haven: 紐哈芬市，耶魯大學所在地。

22\. 帶著一群耶魯大學學生擊退英軍:1779年7月，Burr帶領由耶魯大學學生組成的民兵跟James Hillhouse帶領的Second Connecticut Governors Foot Guard一同奮戰。

 

譯注  
8\. 我覺得大概是跟車禍身亡或是在街上被人捅死差不多的那種死法?

9\. 原文he got the information that he came for。應該是Alexander確定了Aaron沒有死/不會死於戰爭的意思。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者筆記:  
> 我對歷史理解並不深，大概就是聽專家演講跟查維基百科可以達到的程度。通常，在需要從真實歷史跟音樂劇的時間縣選一條來寫的時候，我會根據音樂劇的時間線來寫。我對引用歌詞引用到一半，就為了讓它聽起來比較像正常對話而放棄而不押韻的地方感到抱歉。恩，這大概就是全部了？
> 
> 譯者筆記：  
> 亂七八糟順序:  
> 1\. 標題”It feels more like a memory”出處是Hamilto的歌詞”I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory”，在”My Shot”、 ”Yorktown(The World Turned Upside Down)”跟”The world was wide enough”出現。章名當然就是”Pardon me , are you Aaron Burr, sir”的變形。
> 
> 2\. 音樂劇”Aaron Burr, Sir”那首歌的時間是定在1776年，但萊辛頓和康科德戰役是在1775年。然後Laurens跟Lafayette 1777年才會過來美國(Laurens在歐洲留學)，史實上Hamilton、Laurens跟Lafayette(Gay trio)應該是在軍中認識的。恩，別太追究時間線。
> 
> 3\. 另外，Laurens死於1782年，也就是Burr結婚那一年，留下他在歐洲懷孕的妻子。他從來沒見過他女兒。 ~~歷史界對他是否是Gay跟他是否跟Hamilton有一腿有爭議。~~
> 
> 4\. Mulligan比Hamilton大了大概15歲，基本上跟他太太在Hamilton來紐約時就收養他了。事實上，是Mulligan說服Hamilton支持革命的。(Hamilton原本支持英軍)
> 
> 5\. 所有從歌詞引用的部分都有留原文， ~~我真的不知道If you stand for nothing, what would you fall for要怎麼翻。~~ 這位作者喜歡不經意的插入歌詞，而且都很恰當。一開始還很好察覺，後來就會慢慢根本不會注意到了。
> 
> 6\. 這玩意兒現在有35章，有些章節的長度還是第一章的兩倍。作者之前說希望能在未來的一年半內寫完，大家可以想像這規模……我是個時間管理技能超糟糕的大學生，別期待更新會有多快。
> 
> 7\. 譯者現在每天看的英文比中文還多，基本上中文能力退化至小學生，請大家多多見諒。英文能力夠的請看原文！！絕對比我翻的好看100倍!
> 
> 8\. 作者留言回的很勤，非英語母語的讀者也不少，歡迎大家去留言！！
> 
> 本章留言區經典摘要(我掰的)  
> 就像我說的，作者回留言回的很勤，所以去找留言區常常會有很有趣的東西。有些小故事我可能會翻，不過基本上我就是在這裡把亮點點出來。  
> 1\. 作者本人對音樂劇中Hamburr關係的詳細分析  
> 2\. Burr 在革命戰爭的英勇事蹟


	2. 親愛的Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當你關心時，你很難置身事外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章我沒有把所有引用歌詞的地方都附原文，有些在譯注，有些我覺得很明顯的就沒特別標了，畢竟自己發現也是讀這篇小說的樂趣之一嘛！

 

Theodosia的眼睛是他的。

她出生於1783年六月。他站在妻子枕邊，全程握著她的手，直到Theo呱呱墜地。Theodosia把寶寶抱在胸前，虛弱的把嬰兒遞給他。

話語卡在Aaron的喉嚨裡，「我不行。」他說。他很確定這一瞬間內他的心碎了，整個世界破滅，一切都與之前不同。

他的妻子點點頭。「當然。」她說。一旦她身體夠好了，她馬上幫他做了一雙貼身、薄如蟬翼、長至手肘的手套。這樣他就能帶著這副手套，穿長袖、高領的襯衫，抱他的孩子。

Theo抓著他的襯衫咯咯笑，他盡了全力才沒哭出來。這一小包美麗的 _生命_ ，是他把她帶來這世界的。他從沒像現在一般如此的想改變世界。因為現在這是他女兒成長的地方了。她望著他， _她_ 是他的全世界。

她用她的小小手指包住他戴著手套的手，她向他伸手而他能隔著絲感受到那份溫暖和生命力。但他無法碰她，他永遠無法觸摸她，他永遠不能牽她的手，或抹去她臉頰上的眼淚，或不必擔心什麼是會出錯而她會輕觸到他的擁抱她——他永遠無法 _抱起他親生的女兒_ ——

他承受不了了。他得離開家裡。

~~~~

Alexander的兒子Philip在快一年半前出生。Theodosia來到世上三周後，他站在Alexander家門前。

Alexander在他敲門之前就應了門。「Burr！」他驚呼道，看起來非常想給Aaron 一個擁抱。「你把事務所關了好幾個星期，我都開始擔心是不是出什麼大事了！」

「來的是誰？」屋內傳來聲音。

「別擔心，Betsey，只是Aaron。」Alex喊回去，然後轉回來面對Aaron。「進來吧，讓我幫你弄一杯飲料？」

Aaron雙手在顫抖。Alexander一定是注意到了，他把他趕進屋內，領他到客廳要他坐下。能坐下是種解脫。在他能眨眼前，Alexander就不見了，大概是去廚房。

「Alexander？」門口有個人，手上抱著一個幼兒。Aaron猜想是Eliza Hamilton和她兒子Philip。她不高，跟Alexander一樣。她有著深色的頭髮和鎮靜的神情，儘管她手上的孩子正不安分的試著抓住他碰得到的所有東西——她的頭髮、衣服、家具、什麼都好。

「我想他去幫我們拿飲料了。」Aaron聽到自己說。

Eliza驚訝的注意到坐在扶手椅裡的他。Philip被她突然的動作嚇到，開始哭了起來，直到她開始輕搖來安撫他。「他快大到我搖不動了」。Eliza解釋。「你有孩子嗎，Burr先生？」

Aaron只是傻傻的看著她。

「對不起，我不是想問太深的。」她說。「只是Alexander很常談到你，而且十分敬重你。我都開始覺得我自己認識你了。」

「你沒冒犯到我，Hamilton太太。」Aaron說。「我只是有很多心事。我妻子剛生了一個女兒，而我……。」

「你想逃離家裡一個晚上？」她微笑。「我不能怪你，照顧小小孩是蠻累人的。」

「她是我的一切。」Aaron說。「她們兩個都是，我的兩個Theodosia們。我非常愛她們，只是需要——」

「——喘口氣。」Eliza替他說完。「這沒關係的。我懂。如果你跟Alexander聊太晚的話，歡迎在客房待一夜。天知道你多常讓他這樣做。」

「謝謝你，Hamilton太太。」他說。

她笑了。「不必謝我。很榮幸終於見到了我先生鼎鼎大名的朋友，Burr先生。現在請恕我失陪，Philip早該上床了。」

他在寂靜中坐了幾分鐘。Alexander終於跑回了房間，慌張的動作伴隨一串旋風式的話語，解釋他找不到某種威士忌，所以他們得妥協喝這一種。Aaron灌下他給他的酒杯，像是那是杯shot(注1)。酒精沿著食道燒下去，他才終於找回真實感，真正體會到自己坐在這裡。

「我之前真的很擔心你。」Alexander說。「Eliza好幾次阻止我衝去你家，問到底發生了什麼事。你再沒來我就真的會去了。」

「我妻子——」Aaron說。Alexander身體向前傾，看起了準備隨時接住他，如果他昏倒的話。「我妻子——我——我們——」

「沒人死了吧？」Alexander的聲音中有真摯的擔心。Aaron記起了去年8月，Laurens的死訊傳來時，Alexander是多麼的傷心而不接受安慰，而Aaron再次被無力感擊垮。要是他握過Laurens的手，要是他知道，或許他會能夠做些什麼。但世事不如人願，Alexander埋首工作，而Aaron扛起了照顧他的責任，確定他有吃飯，在事務所留到深夜只為了確定他有回家，就算徹夜未眠也至少有得到一些休息。Theodosia則是開始每天做兩份午餐給他帶。這成了她的寵愛計畫(譯注1)，看看她能不能料理出Aaron能稍後哄Alexander嚥下的食物。

Theodosia的確是這世上最美麗、聰明、完美和善解人意的女人。Aaron不能更感激命運將她帶進他的生命中。

「沒有。」他說。「沒人死了。Theodosia——生了。我們有了個孩子。」

Alexander笑了，笑得有點太大聲。「你有了個孩子。你有了個孩子！喔，恭喜你，Burr！」

Aaron只是看著他。「Alexander，我不能——我不能抱她，我不能——」

Alexander臉上的笑容馬上消失了「喔，天啊，Aaron，我很遺憾，我根本沒想到。」

「你是唯一一個——唯一一個知道——Theodosia知道，她了解，但情況反而更糟，我不能——」他停在句子中間，一聲抽噎卡在喉嚨。

Alexander急忙地幫他倒另一杯飲料，發出不耐煩的聲音：瓶子和酒杯顯然不太合作，他放下手上的東西趕到Aaron身旁，把雙手放到Aaron手上。

Aaron，理所當然的，沒看到任何東西。這不是Alexander第一次碰到他。但那份預知仍在他腦中展開：手槍的火光，「 _等等！_ 」從胸口撕裂出他的嘴巴。他再也撐不住了，開始抽泣。Alexander把他向前拉，使他半跌出椅子，落入Alexander的懷中，然後他們兩個落到了地板上，他在Alexander肩膀上哭得像個瘋子一樣。Alexander只是抱著他，在他背上搓揉著小圓圈直到這場情緒風暴過去。

「我真的感到很遺憾。」Alexander輕聲說道。

Aaron靠回背後的椅腳上。Alexander還握著他的手，坐在他身旁。「Theodosia幫我做了特別的手套，讓我能抱她。」他說。

「這很天才。」Alexander說。

「她是……她不只是如此。(譯注2)」Aaron說。

「你摸過她。」Alexander說。Aaron繃緊了起來。「你碰過我。」

「我不知道她什麼時候會死，只知道是因為一種胃的疾病，她現在看起來還不夠老。」Aaron說。「而你——你也還有很長一段時間不會死。」 _但那不夠長。_

「我從來就死不了。」Alexander說。「我母親死的時候，颶風來的時候，我表哥留我一個人為自己而戰的時候。甚至是在戰場上，當人們在我左右死去的時候，我總是活了下來。我一直都是——有心理準備的，你知道嗎？我很常想像死亡，常到那感覺像是回憶。各種可能的死法：在睡夢中或是一顆子彈或是淒涼的病死或是某種糟糕的意外——」他笑出聲來。「我沒想過我能活過二十歲，但我做到了。然後Philip來了，我變得很難去思考死亡。當 _生命_ 中有那麼多東西值得去想，你不會想到死。」

「我永遠沒有辦法停止看到死亡。」Aaron說。

「那不重要。」Alexander說。「因為 _她會_ 看到那之後的世界(譯注3)，她會在一個自由的國度裡做為一名自由的公民長大。我們做到了，Aaron，我們贏了這場戰爭。我們可以為他們建造一個嶄新的世界。」

罪惡感又開始在折騰Aaron，他想到他是怎樣的離群索居，淡出公眾目光。他知道Alexander不是這個意思，但他還是感受到了那股急躁不安，知道有那麼多事他可以 _做_ 。他懷疑這是不是Alexander一直以來的感覺。Alexander，一個用他的筆、他的腦袋、以及他純粹的決心，在戰爭中付出了比Aaron所知道任何一個人都多的努力的人。但他很確定Alexander的動機跟他不同，不是出自於罪惡感。這一刻，他突然完全無法理解Alexander。

酒精鬆了他的口，問這問題看來是個好主意。

「你為什麼這樣？」

「哪樣？」

Aaron胡亂的揮舞手勢。「奮筆疾書像你來日不多一樣、總是投入一切像是地獄犬就在你身後。攬下 _這麼多的事_ 。你怎麼做得到這樣？你為什麼要這樣？」

Alexander沉默了一陣子。「我猜我大概是想成就一些能留給後世的東西。」 他說：「我想要有一席之地。我知道我逃不開死亡，人總有一死。但如果我能留下一些遺贈，或許我就不會被遺忘。然後或許，只是或許，那就——那就夠了。」

事後，Aaron會覺得自己應該早就知道了——Alexander這般聰明、有抱負、失去了這麼多的人，會追求他所能得到最接近長生不老的事物。Aaron已經得到了這個，沒人會忘記他的名字：預言家的名字從不會被遺忘，更何況他在戰爭中服役過，曾站在這段歷史的轉捩點上。美國將永遠視他為 _他們的_ 預言家，他們的建國預言家。這想法讓他不安。就像研讀歷史上所有預言家的故事讓他感到不安一樣。聖女貞德(注2)、Cassandra(注3)、施洗者約翰(注4)——他們都變成了傳奇，而不是人。他有時好奇自己的故事會是什麼、歷史會怎麼描繪他。但他不會為此煩憂。

「那不會夠的。」他說。「但你還是會做到的，你會被記得，你會留下佔有歷史一席之地的遺產。你太頑固了。」

Alexander笑了：「我希望如此。你說的事常常會成真。」

Aaron瞪了他一眼。「你知道我根本沒辦法知道絕大部分我說的事到底有沒有 _真的_ 成真。」

「那不重要。」Alexander說：「反正大部分你說的話都成真了。或許你的能力比你認為的還要強。」

「我不想要它更強。」Aaron說：「我不想要這份能力，或它帶來的一切。」

「你真的認為沒有它，你這一生會滿足嗎？」Alexander問道。

「我絕對會比現在快樂很多。」Aaron說。

Alexander擠了過來，與他肩並肩，頭靠到Aaron肩膀上。「Aaron，看看現在的我們。」他說：「再看看剛開始的我們：兩個在英國占領和暴政下努力想存活的孩子，而現在我們是兩個活在自由國度的自由人。我知道我不該假設——」Aaron哼了一聲。「——但聽我說：如果我能讓你不必過上這種人生，用我的跟你交換，我一定毫不猶豫的這樣做。」

「你不知道你在建議的是什麼。」Aaron說。

「我不會說我懂。」Alexander說。「我根本無法想像你所面臨的挑戰，你每天面對的事。我只知道——那樣你臉上就會有笑容，而那就夠了。」(譯注4)

這席話的確讓Aaron笑了，但他的笑容越來越陰暗。他猜Alexander也看得出來。 「你是個無可救藥而浪漫主義過剩的 _傻瓜_ 。」他說。

「而你愛死這樣的我了。」Alexander反駁回去。

Aaron驚訝於這句話其實是 _真的_ ，他的確喜歡這樣的他，他的確愛著Hamilton，愛他宏大的主張和熾熱的野心和永不停歇的步調和毫不掩飾的心（只要你能看穿他的源源不絕的話語和熱情）。他們現在在這裡，彼此都一樣既破碎又充滿希望，坐在Alexander的客廳地板上，兩個人對抗整個世界。

不知道他自己會怎麼熬過那件事，不知道他自己在那件事過後怎麼說。 _『我開槍射死的朋友，_ _Hamilton_ _。』_

「我想去試。」他說。「試著讓世界變得更美好。想為她建一個安全而穩固的地方。我想要陪在她身旁。你覺得她會懂為什麼我永遠無法牽她的手嗎？」 (譯注5)

「如果這個孩子有一分像你，她會懂的，她會做得比那更多。她有一天會驚艷所有人的。」(譯注6)

Aaron嘆了口氣，這晚上第一次放鬆下來。他讓自己靠在Alexander身上。

「謝謝你。」

「不必謝。」

他們在寂靜中坐了鬼才知道多久，直到Aaron聽到鐘聲從遠方傳來。

「已經半夜一點了。」他說。

「是啊。」Alexander說。然後，又隔了一陣子：「你可以在這裡過夜，如果你想的話。」

Aaron大概應該婉拒，回家，回到Theodosia身邊，他什麼都沒說就離開了家。但獨自一人面對冷清的街道和漆黑的房子的念頭讓他退卻了。

「那會……(譯注7)」他說。

對Alexander，那就夠了。他站起來，伸手將Aaron也拉上來，帶他到一張已準備好的乾淨的床。而一直等到Aaron安穩的躺在被窩裡，陷入半睡半醒時，Alexander才離開。

* * *

 

注:

  1. Shot:酒精版的濃縮咖啡杯(不過其實他們濃縮咖啡有時候也叫shot)
  2. Joan:英法百年戰爭的那一個，當然在現實中不是預言家。小說裡的設定是英國在殺了他之後就很怕預言家，算是Aaron之前被盯得那麼緊的原因之一。
  3. Cassandra:希臘神話特洛伊木馬屠城記裡的悲劇預言家，受阿波羅詛咒而預言不為人所信。看到木馬時預言其中有軍隊，但被忽視，最終國破家亡。
  4. 施洗者約翰:天主教稱施洗者約翰，伊斯蘭教稱葉哈雅。簡單來說他的工作就是傳教:先告訴對方犯了什麼罪然後幫他們行受洗禮。最後惹惱了國王被害死了。



譯注:

  1. Pet project:我覺得是有點像小王子馴養狐狸的那種東西
  2. 原文She’s…she’s something else，Theodosia不只是聰明而已
  3. 原文she’ll see the other side of it，應該是呼應原作中Burr跟Hamilton說的”I’ll see you on the other side of the war.”，只是這裡的war是社會改革etc
  4. 這段裡大量引用了”It’s quiet uptown”的歌詞：”look at where we are,” “And look at where we started.” ” I don’t pretend to know, I can’t even imagine the challenges you’re facing” “you would smile, and that would be enough.”
  5. 這段裡引用了”Dear Theodosia”的歌詞：”I want to make it safe and sound for her. I want to be _around_  for her.”
  6. 這段裡引用了” That would be enough”的歌詞(其實從他們兩個對話的一開始enough這個字就一直出現)：” If this child has even a fragment of your mind”
  7. 原文That would….(be nice)，感覺中文意思變的很不清楚



* * *

 

 

隔天早上，Aaron發現自己想再留久一點，但他推開了這個念頭，婉拒留下來吃早餐的邀約。試著弄平自己昨晚睡皺的衣服，穿上大衣，然後踏上回家的路。Theodosia沒有深究，但他還是有向她解釋清楚：「我在Hamilton家過夜的。他……他懂我的天賦，我需要 _找個人_ 談一下。」她吻了他的臉頰，告訴他這沒關係的，她可以理解，她很高興他可以找Hamilton談這件事。

她的的確確是他所能祈求的最棒的妻子，最棒的女人。(the best wife, the best woman)

～～～

1784年，他收到加入紐約州眾議院的邀請。他很害怕，想推掉這份邀約。他沒辦法像大家以為的一樣，像每個人都因此尊敬他的一樣 _預見未來_ 。但接著他想到了Alexander，想到自己的女兒，然後接下了這份職位。

他可以說是過分慎重的保持沉默，小心的不傾向特定立場。他唯一一次的果斷行動是當John Jay(注5)帶著他在全州廢除奴隸制度的法案來找他的時候。

Aaron以他從未有過的態度支持這個法案：立即、直接且明確。John Jay 所帶領的解放協會(注6)提出了請願，而Aaron表達了他的支持。很多紐約有頭有臉的人物都在請願書上簽了名，保證自己會為漸進奴隸解放的後盾。這成了轟動街頭的話題。除去一個，所有的地方議員都同意他們該執行某些形式的漸進奴隸解放。但他們只是空口說白話，實際上沒有任何事在進行。

Aaron希望這個法案能更強力一點。他跟John Jay這麼說，加了一條要求立即廢奴的補正案。

這法案在1785被議會否決。大家沒能在解放後的奴隸該有什麼公民權上達成共識。沒有人能在任何事上達成共識。Aaron夜復一夜的輾轉難眠，在睡得安詳的Theodosia身旁瞅著天花板，思考能利用他的能力的話該有多好。不對，不是他的能力，他的 _權力_ 。告訴世人他預見了災難，說奴隸不被解放的話這個國家會被戰火、死亡和毀滅籠罩。

 _預言家不得說謊。預言家沒有說謊的餘地。說謊是你所能做最糟糕的一件事，_ _Aaron_ _。_ 他祖父的話猶言在耳。

所以他閉上了嘴，看著這個法案失敗。當他的任期在1785年結束時，他沒有競選連任。

～～～

律師是個很舒適的職業。他不愛這份工作，但他愛這份工作帶來的例行公事。建構論點讓他能超然事外的挑戰自己的才智，所有人永遠都在談 _過去_ ，而不是未來。在法庭上，他不是預言家Aaron Burr，而是律師Aaron Burr(譯注8)。他每晚下班回到妻女身邊，開始監督女兒的教育。她學法文、拉丁文、希臘文、鋼琴跟馬術，就像所有年輕男孩一樣。他不由自主的疼愛她，覺得她的冰雪聰明，大概連自己也比不過。他在客廳掛了一幅Mary Wollstonecraft的肖像(注7)，這樣Theodosia才會知道女人能跟男人一樣偉大。她牽他的手，透過手套緊握他的手指。她最愛做的事就是爬上他胸膛，把耳朵貼在襯衫上聽他的心跳。他每晚都樂意的讓她這麼做。而每次，他都在心中許下諾言，要為她建一個安全而穩固的世界，要留給她一個比自己所知道的世界更好的地方。

Alexander，理所當然的，全心全意的灌注熱情在他接的每一個案子上。他會花好幾個小時喋喋不休的解釋他客戶的清白無辜，或是這個判例的重要性(注8)，或是法官跟陪審團做出的宣告是有多無與倫比的關鍵，幾乎到讓人喘不過氣的地步。但Aaron無法因此埋怨他，記得所有他在事務所留到半夜，只因為Alexander不肯回家睡覺的夜晚，記得在Alexander眼裡燃燒的那份熾熱的興奮。這只是Alexander之所以為Alexander而已，他如此接受事實，並試著用（自己認為的）理性之聲來平衡Alexander的熱情。Alexander會聽他的話，有時候。

而他不能想像他的生活與現在有任何不同，想像不出一個他更願意過的人生。

～～～

他收到參加制憲會議(注9)的邀請。

 _當然_ 他會被邀請參加制憲會議：他是美國的預言家，聯邦條例(注10)開始分崩離析，這些前殖民地們熱切的需要有人來領導他們。 _當然_ 他們會向他求助。從開始讀邀請函的那一刻起，他就能感受到恐懼和反胃在他心中冒出醜惡的頭：想到他能辦到的事有多多，他能說多少話，他能形塑多少這個國家的未來。

他向Theodosia傾訴一切：他是多麼厭惡無法抵抗這個誘惑的自己，不確定自己是否能像在州眾議會時一樣，閉上嘴看著人們像傻瓜般爭吵，眼睜睜看著他們把最重要的事在一來一往中交易掉。他不知道他是否能阻止自己。如果他在那，在一切發生的房間裡(the room where it happens)，他不確定他能阻止自己拋棄榮譽感，做出假的預言，只為了達成他想要的目標。

「那就別去。」Theodosia說。

「那我們的女兒而怎麼辦。」他細語回去。「我得為她建一個她能——」

「那你怎麼辦？」Theodosia反問。「不管你會不會再也不敢直視我們女兒的雙眼，Aaron，別這麼對你自己，別這樣摧殘自己。」

 _Aaron_ _，你能答應我一件事嗎？別再這麼對你自己。_

Aaron回了信，婉拒邀約。他差點寫說Hamilton應該代替他去，但最後放棄了這個念頭，知道這也會是自己權力的濫用，而且如果Alexander知道了，他永遠不會原諒他。

～～～

Hamilton 收到參加制憲會議的邀請。

他在早上六點出現在Aaron家門口的台階上，全身興奮地蹦上蹦下，一隻手裡抓著邀請函，另一隻手不斷的捶打Aaron的門，直到Aaron睡眼惺忪的從床裡跌了出來。當他開門的時候，Alexander基本上是撲到了他身上。

「制憲會議選了我！」

Aaron揉了揉眼睛。「這我看的出來。進來吧。」

Aaron關上門，Alexander開始在他身後踱步。

「我只是一個青年代表，但我能參加！我們要來創造一種新型態的政府，Aaron，我們要寫 _憲法_ 。」

Aaron向他微笑。「是啊，你會。」

「你也該在那裡的。」Alexander說。Aaron心一沉。他不確定Alexander只是在表示友好，還是他 _知道_ 。「你在戰爭中做出了跟我們任何人都一樣多的貢獻，你很聰明，你備受敬重，看在老天分上你是我們的 _預言家_ ！我不明白為什麼你不能也來參加！」

「這樣比較好。」Aaron說。「你知道我是怎樣的，我沒辦法說出自己的意見。我會拖累你們的。」

Alexander用看瘋子的眼神看著Aaron。「不，你不會的，你會做的令人難以置信的好。」

Aaron只是聳聳肩。

「好吧，我們會很想念你的。」Alexander說。

「去吧，追求你的夢想。」Aaron說。「寫你的憲法，在歷史上留下你的名字，享受你的輝煌時刻。你最多只會離開幾個月，我不會有事的。」

Alexander笑了。「你最好別出事。幫我跟你的兩個Theodosia說如果我回來時你不是完好無缺的話，我會 _把帳算在她們的頭上_ 。」

「Alex」Aaron說。

Alexander直直看進他的眼睛深處，而Aaron無法移開視線。「這是你第一次叫我Alex。」他說。

「Alexander——」Aaron說。

「沒關係，我還蠻喜歡的。」Alexander說。

「恭喜你，  _Alex_ 。」Aaron說。「你會表現的精彩無比的。」他很為他驕傲，他試著用眼神傳遞他是如此的為他感到驕傲。「回來之後別忘了告訴我一切。」

「就這麼說定了。」Alex說。

* * *

 

注：

  1. John Jay:美國國父群之一，首任首席大法官，跟Hamilton Madison一起寫 Federalist papers的那一個。他在紐約推了三次廢奴法案，文中的這次是第二次。1799年時，他在紐約州州長任內成功通過廢奴。跟Hamilton同樣是Federalist Party成員。
  2. The Manumission Society:全名New York Manumission Society，成員包括John Jay和Hamilton，Burr也一直滿支持這個組織的。
  3. Mary Wollstonecraft(1759~1797):英國女作家和女權運動的先驅。
  4. 判例:美國採不成文法，之前的判例常常會被來當成後世判決的依據，樹下糟糕的先例可能會影響很多人，也可以說每個判決都是在寫法律。
  5. Constitutional Convention:翻制憲會議好像有點怪怪的因為這會議一開始的目的不是制憲，而是修改聯邦條例，是以Madison跟Hamilton為首的幾個人想直接重寫才變成制憲會議的，可以說是他們2個人(短暫)友情的開端。又稱費城會議、聯邦會議或費城大會。這東西實在太複雜了有興趣的人看這個吧:https://www.thenewslens.com/article/3238
  6. Articles of Confederation:1775~1776第二次大陸會議寫出來的美國第一憲法，革命戰爭期間的政府法源依據。



 

譯注:

  1. 原文Aaron Burr, esquire: Esquire是對律師的敬稱，像稱法官庭上一樣，我找不到中文對應的詞所以跳過



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 各位抱歉這是篇burr/hamilton小說，我也很喜歡那些天才們寫進音樂劇裡的設定。如果我用配對毀了原作裡的對稱(注:Hamilton跟Burr的)和敘述的話我很抱歉。  
> 哇我的老天爺啊居然有人留言!我承受不了啊你們真的人好好喔。我是團小小的焦慮感，不太確定要怎麼回你們，所以我要當個Burr，等到我想到適當的答案之後再回。謝謝你們，我很高興你們跟我一樣覺得這設定很有趣，我很感激你們的稱讚。  
> 還有，有趣的故事: Burr真的在殺了Hamilton之後到處說: 『我開槍射死的朋友，Hamilton。』(my friend Hamilton, whom I shot)  
> 還有，Burr真的支持了Jay'在紐約州眾議院的法案，而且加了那條即刻解放奴隸的條款。  
> 我為無所不在的歌詞引用，跟扭轉它們的意思放在奇怪的地方道歉。  
> 還有還有還有我希望你們不介意這個故事最終會超出音樂劇和歷史的框架。我有計畫的，我有很多計畫，享受當下還符合歷史的故事?
> 
> 譯者的話：  
> 1\. 本章章名「Dear Theodosia」當然是來自Dear Theodosia，同時指Aaron的老婆跟女兒。  
> 2\. Betsey是Alexander專用Eliza 的愛稱  
> 3\. Burr實際上真的是女權運動的支持者：他常常無償的幫婦女打離婚官司，對自己女兒的教育十分用心，好像還有建一間女子學校吧？  
> 4\. Theodosia的那句「那你怎麼辦？」：Aaron接下來300年都應該裱起來掛在牆上。  
> 5\. Yeah! Pet name登場了! 下一章會有Alex的情話教學  
> 6\. 下集預告:第三章 生命中的唯一  
> 「滾出我的房子。」Aaron說。


	3. 生命中的唯一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「美國的新憲法！」

_「幫我跟你的兩個_ _Theodosia_ _說如果我回來時你不是完好無缺的話，我會把帳算在她們的頭上。」_

_「_ _Alex——_ _」_

他晚上再也睡不著了。

他沒有在想那個 _事件_ （這是他稱那件事的方法）。那還要好幾年才會發生。但他總是會夢見 _Alex_ 的雙瞳看進自己的，兩人的視線鎖在一起，這又是另一個問題。 _Alex_ ，他不確定這是從哪冒出來的，他不確定這一切的任何一部分是打哪來的，但他覺得自己跟Alexander已經跨過了某條界線。他不知道那條界線是什麼，也不清楚他們是什麼時候跨過去的，但他嚇壞了。

在他對每個跟他算的上親近的人的預知中，他都活過了他們的死亡。在他的祖父的預知裡，他看到醫生在宣告他的死亡後，告訴一個僕人去召集＂孩子們＂。在Theodosia 的，他看到自己在一旁緊握她的手——那是第二次他在預知裡看到自己。

第一次是那個 _事件_ ，他不去想那個 _事件_ 。

死亡對他人生中的所有人，對每個生命軌跡曾與他有過交集的人：Montgomery將軍、他的手下、他的軍團、Laurens，以及很快的就會輪到Theodosia和Alexander，都一視同仁。他比他們所有人都長壽。如果這背後有個原因，讓他在所有愛他的人都死去——即將死去——後依然苟活的話，他願意等這個答案，等著看是不是這可笑的宇宙想在他他身上耍什麼伎倆，是不是有個荒謬的神祇正在嘲笑他。

死亡對所有人一視同仁，只是看來不願意先帶走他。

他能感受到這份重量在拖累他，麻痺他。 _Hamilton_ 毫無猶豫，他無所顧忌，他向前他攻擊他不放過任何機會。而他依然連戰連勝，他改變了遊戲的格局，他投入一切又提高賭注。如果這背後有原因——

如果Aaron 殺了他是有原因的話，那原因太超出Aaron的想像能力了。

因為愛也對所有人一視同仁，而Aaron愛著他們所有人：他愛他的父母，他愛他的祖父母，他愛Theodosia，他……他愛Alexander， Alexander是他最親近、最親愛的朋友。

Alexander可能是他 _從小到大_ 唯一一個真心的朋友。

_而我是開槍殺了他的那個傻瓜。_ _(And I’m the damn fool who shot him_.) 這事實就像已經發生了般不可撼動。

不。

不，他不會讓這件事發生的。

這份力量，這份能力，這個 _詛咒_ 已經支配了他的人生太久了，他還有整整一生要過，要歡笑要哭泣要心碎要犯下自己的錯誤，但他不會鑄下這個大錯。

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_ _(I am the one thing in life I can control)_ _。_ 他想著，在腦中一遍又一遍的對自己重複。

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

_我不會去殺死_ _Alexander Hamilton_ _。_ (譯注1)

～～～

「Alexander？」

「Aaron Burr，先生！」

「現在已經三更半夜了。」（他希望Alexander不會問他為什麼還醒著。他在工作，細看案子，書寫信件，任何讓他手眼有得忙的事，但他不知怎麼的擔心Alexander會立刻看穿他的藉口。）

Alexander的笑快裂到他耳朵了。「我們可以商談一下嗎，先生？」

他感到一陣失望。他們四個月沒見， _這_ 就是他開口第一句話？我們可以 _商談_ 一下嗎？

Aaron推開這股情緒。他很累。他很困惑。他不是很確定這一切不是場夢。「是……法律上的事嗎？」

「對！而且這對我而言很重要！」

Aaron向旁邊踏了一步，揮手示意Alexander _進來_ ：別站在外面吹風，像正常人一樣，進來坐下談。Alexander匆匆趕過他身旁，Aaron關上門。「你需要我做什麼？」

「Burr，你是一個比我還好的律師。」

「……所以？」

「我知道我話太多，太傷人。你在法庭中表現亮眼，言簡意賅又有說服力。我的客戶需要強而有力的辯護，你就是首選！」

Aaron嘆了口氣。「Alexander，你要不要先過來坐下再告訴我這一切到底是關於什麼？」

Alexander不敢對上他的眼睛。這很奇怪，也不是甚麼好徵兆：他向來都直直看進他的雙眼。

「……Alex？你的客戶是誰？」

「新推行的聯邦憲法。」Alexander對著地板說。(注1)

「好。(譯注2)」Aaron說。

Alexander馬上抬起了頭，臉上的笑容差點就值得他直接答應了。整個表情明亮起來，他抓住了Aaron的肩膀，看起來一副要 _親上來_ 的樣子。「你會幫忙？」

「我會聽你說。」Aaron澄清，把Alexander的雙手推下來。「我還沒讀過你的全新剛出爐的憲法，我什麼都不知道。既然你三更半夜的出現在我家門口，我想制憲會議應該結束了吧。我們去我書房討論這件事，如何？我可以泡些茶——」Alexander 不耐煩地哼了一聲。「——或是算了，然後你可以跟我解釋所有事。」

Alexander張開嘴，Aaron搖搖頭。「我妻子跟女兒都在睡，我希望你能等到我們到書房再說。」

Alexander等了。

Aaron一關上身後的門，他馬上火力全開的開始解釋：會議本身，代表們，誰是笨蛋，誰是自大的混帳，用一堆Aaron其實並不想聽到的下流粗話，攻擊了幾乎每一個代表。Washington唯一一次的演說是在批評某個把會議筆記忘在鄰近旅舍的傻蛋，而他從沒看過一屋子的政治家像Washington質問這些筆記的失主是誰時那般沉默(注2)。還有會議中的各種你拉我扯和每一次的讓步(注3)。講到一半，Alexander隨手抓起一支Aaron的羽毛筆和一些紙，開始潦草的寫下一連串的事情，簡略的畫出圖表，解釋權力的分立，默寫出他熟記在心的一段文字，甚至是整篇文章，動作急促到墨滴都濺到臉上了。

而Aaron只是默默的吸收一切：在他面前的是Alexander Hamilton：他過去幾個月如此想念，不論是在這裡或是在幾千里之外都能讓他難以入眠(譯注3)的Alexander Hamilton。

Alexander長篇大論了至少四個小時，可能有到五個小時。然後他退了一步，說出了Aaron這段時間都在下意識害怕的一句話：

「我們需要至少九個州的批准，這份憲法才會生效。雖然可能會引起爭議，但最好還是在所有的州都通過。Aaron，我們需要你助我們一臂之力。」

「不。」他說。

「聽我說！」Alexander大喊。Aaron很慶幸他們是在書房裡，門是關上的：Alexander似乎一點控制聲量的的概念都沒有。

「我不會利用我的 _影響力_ 去通過任何法案，不會摧毀我的品格跟氣節就為了——」

「不是那樣。」Alexander說。「我們想寫一系列的論文！ _匿名_ 刊登，向大眾為憲法辯護！」

「如果有人發現我是作者之一呢？」

「沒人會發現的！」Alexander說。「James Madison已經答應要參加了。還有John Jay。Jay說你會答應的，說你會為自己的信念挺身而出，說你會 _正正當當_ 的做這件事。加入我們。我們可以一起完成這個！」

Aaron只是默默的搖頭。

「你支持這份憲法嗎？」

_眾議院議員人數及直接稅稅額應接美國所屬各州人口分配之。各州人口，包括所有自由民及服役滿相當期間之人，以及其他人民數額五分之三，但未被課稅之印第安人不計算之。_ （注4）

「當然。」

謊言在他能阻止自己前就溜出了口。

他之後會花好幾個禮拜試著為這件事找藉口：說這是個無心之錯。說他只是一時被時勢感染，在好好 _想過_ ， _衡量過每一個選項_ 前就開了口。說他不忍看到Alexander臉上的失望，只是依著 _本能_ 反應。又或者這根本不是個謊，這份憲法是他們所能達到最好的妥協案：殖民地們（譯注4）正在分崩離析，他們需要些 _什麼_ 而且他們 _現在_ 就需要。隨著時間過去，他們可以再慢慢修補它。

「那就維護它！」

「如果你押錯賭注了呢？」

Alexander的雙眼帶上受傷的神色，他如此努力想避免的事還是發生了。「你是什麼意思？」

「這份憲法亂七八糟的！」

「所以它需要修正！」

他想講的話埋在思緒深處，如果現在不是深夜，他或許能組織出他真正的意思：他們不能在如此脆弱的基礎上建國，而他擔心他們正在種下分裂與災難的種子(注5)。但他不知道要如何說出口，如何用話語表達這些，所以他最後說道：「它充滿了矛盾！」

「獨立也是如此。我們總得從某處開始著手！」

Alexander是對的。Alexander一向是對的。但不知怎麼的他就是沒辦法在自己全心全意相信這份文件的價值前去支持這份文件，而他現在並不相信，這裡頭有太多議題就被擱在那了。

「現在很晚了。我會考慮看看的。」他說。

「這是你拒絕的意思。」Alexander控訴道。

「這是我不確定的意思！」Aaron說。「因為我真的還不確定！你一下子告訴了我很多資訊，給我一兩天時間消化一下，再來要求我不但支持憲法，還要加入你們說服大眾支持它！」

「你剛剛才說你支持它！」

「我只是——」Aaron把臉埋到自己的手裡。「Alexander，你有時候是如此的——」

「如此的怎樣？」

他深吸了一口氣。「猛烈，而且極有自信。請記得，雖然你花了四個月反覆思考這份文件，議論過了每一個論點，對它熟到不能再熟，可是我沒有。」

「而那又是誰的錯？」Alexander說，眼神嚴厲。Aaron心一冷。

「再說一次？」(譯注5)

「你拒絕了制憲會議的邀請。Philip Schuyler(注6)告訴我的。你本來也可以花四個月反覆思考這份文件的，但你選擇了袖手旁觀。我們苦讀、搏鬥、殺戮，就是為了建立這個國家(譯注6)。而當得到了這個機會時，你居然就這麼放棄了。」

「滾出去。」

「什麼？」

「滾出我的房子。」Aaron說。

Alexander就只是站在那裡。「 _再說一次_ ？」(譯注5)

「滾出我的房子。」Aaron幾乎是在噴口水到他身上。「你不懂我，不懂我在試著達成什麼，而你竟敢揣測——」他甚至沒辦法說完，沒辦法將這股暴怒和屈辱的混和（Alexander看來十分擅長在他心中激起這種感覺）化為文字。

他的表情大概傳達了他說不出口的事，因為Alexander不穩的後退了幾步，在其中一張Aaron的椅子坐了下來。「我很抱歉。」他靜靜地說。「我越界了。」

Aaron又多瞪了他幾秒，然後冷靜下來，也找了一張椅子坐下。「現在很晚了。」他說。

「這之前從來沒有阻止過我們。」Alexander說。

他們在沉默中坐著，Aaron想著也許他們都不會有任何動作，就這麼做到太陽終於升起，他們會分道揚鑣。然後Alexander又開口了。「我就是不懂為什麼你會就這樣丟掉你的大好良機。」

「Alexander，我…我永遠都不能位於權位。」他坦承。「我永遠都沒辦法確實的、誠實的擔任公職。人們 _永遠_ 會對我說的話另眼看待， _永遠_ 會更重視我的意見而輕視我的對手的，因為他們潛意識就會認為我的話背後有更重要的意義。然後…然後如果這還不夠糟的話，我 _很輕易_ 就可以得寸進尺：我可以參加制憲會議，說我預見了一場戰爭，一場內戰，會造成聯邦史上前所未有的傷亡，而它就是源自奴隸制度撕裂了這個國家，然後他們就會把漸進的廢奴寫進憲法裡。你我兩人都會同意這是個改進，但就算我自認為自己有正當理由這樣做，如果我其實沒有呢？沒有人能阻止我。沒有人能與我對質。你難道看不出來我是多麼的…多麼的危險嗎？我必須…必須離這些東西越遠越好。」

「喔。」Alexander說。

「我很抱歉。」Aaron說。

「別這麼說，這不是你的錯。」Alexander說，雙眼定在遠方的某處，雖然並沒有什麼值得看的東西。

「去，去維護你的憲法。」Aaron 說。「我會盡力幫你可憐的夫人確保你會吃飯睡覺的。」

Alexander笑了，然後站起來準備離開。Aaron起身要幫他開門，但Alexander直直走向的不是門，而是Aaron，把他拉進懷中抱緊。

「謝謝你。」他說。「你是我所認識的人裡最好的一個。」

Aaron讓自己雙手環抱Alexander，讓Alexander Hamilton的溫暖滲透自己全身。

_愛對所有人一視同仁。_ ( _Love doesn’t discriminate._ )

Alexander沒有要放手的意思，而Aaron的心跳越跳越快。當Alexander終於退回去時，他退的不夠遠，Aaron還是幾乎可以在唇上感受到Alexander的呼吸。

Alexander抬起一隻手，開始描摹Aaron的臉龐。

「你好……」

Aaron動不了。「好什麼？」

「如詩歌一般。」Alexander說。

他一時無法呼吸。事情怎麼會如此發展，他們怎麼會這麼快就從恨不得掐死對方急轉直下到……站得離彼此那麼近？(譯注7)

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

「美麗。不可言喻。這世界沒了你就不一樣了， _我的_ 世界沒了你就不一樣了。」

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

Alexander向前靠了過來，Aaron閉上雙眼。

_生命中我唯一可以掌控的就是自己。_

「你真的該走了。」Aaron說，一聲破碎的耳語。「你的妻子。」

Alexander後退一步。「我的妻子。」他說。「還有我的兒子。我的孩子們(注7)。他們都在家裡等我，我大概真的該回家了。」

而Aaron差點，差一點， _差那麼一點_ 就邀請Alexander留下來，在客房待一夜。幾乎說服自己隔天早上不會有人感到奇怪——他跟Alexander之前也曾熬到這麼晚過，雖然總是在他的事務所，但Alexander會來拜訪他家也不是那麼奇怪。現在很晚了，街道一片漆黑，而且Alexander一定也不想在這時間驚起他的家人。他的兩個Theodosia都很喜歡Alexander，雖然只是透過他的描述（還有Alexander想要的時候可以很迷人，而在Hamilton家和Burr家常造訪的社交場合中總是如此) 。她們會很高興早餐有他作伴的。

但同時，Aaron不需要有預知能力就看的出來如果他讓Alexander待過夜，他會再也拒絕不了他，他會拒絕不了 _這個_ 。他已經可以想像得出他們在深夜輕鬆談天或是激烈辯論，又或者Alexander會窩在桌前振筆疾書，蠟燭快要燒盡，而Aaron會幫他們兩個人準備茶跟一盤餅乾——那些會結束的比開始時不單純許多的夜晚。 (譯注8)

「Alex——」

Alexander溫柔一笑。「沒關係。你是對的，你一向是對的。」

「若有來生。」Aaron說，像是在許下諾言。

Alex獨自離開。Aaron盡可能安靜地回到自己的寢室，溜進被窩，躺在他妻子的身旁。他原本不認為自己今晚會睡得著，但Theodosia 平穩的呼吸聲帶他進入了相同的節奏。他放鬆下來，黑暗包裹著他入睡。

 

* * *

 

注

  1. 這裡的憲法只是制憲會議的結果，還沒有在各州通過，所以才需要宣傳。這份憲法從實質上將美國的國體從鬆散的邦聯改為聯邦，包含了各州政府放棄權力給中央政府，所以有反對聲浪的。
  2. 當時所有代表同意在結束前不得向外界洩漏會議內容，我們現在對制憲會議的理解主要是建立在Madison後來的回憶錄上的(Notes of Debates in the Federal Convention of 1787)
  3. 制憲會議中主要有四個議案:Madison的Virginia Plan、反對它的New Jersey Plan、Hamilton自己的Hamilton's plan(就Non-stop裡他講了6小時的那一個)、Pinckney's plan。最終的定案是由Virginia Plan跟各個反對方做妥協修改出來的，詳情: <https://www.thenewslens.com/article/3238>
  4. 美國憲法條文。譯文引用自: <http://www.judicial.gov.tw/db/db04/db04-03.asp>
  5. 美國憲法對蓄奴的認可被視為是南北戰爭的遠因。
  6. Eliza的父親。
  7. Hamilton一生有8個孩子，6男2女，都沒有夭折(跟Jefferson跟Burr比真的是很幸運…)。從後文推斷這裡指的是前4個孩子



 

譯注

  1. 這整段大量引用Wait for it 的歌詞：”Death has been rather indiscriminate with the people in his life” ”If there’s _any_  reason why he’s still alive when  _everyone who loves him_  has died—will die—he’s willing to wait for it” ”Death doesn’t discriminate. It just doesn’t seem to be willing to take him  _first_. ” ” _Hamilton_ doesn’t hesitate, he exhibits no restraint, he takes and he takes and he takes and he keeps winning anyway, he changes the game, he plays and he raises the stakes and if there’s a reason—” ”Because love doesn’t discriminate either” “to laugh and to cry and to break and to make his own mistakes”
  2. 原文Alright。肯定的意思沒中文那麼強，大概相當於我們的點頭?
  3. 來夢裡敲門或是真的來敲門，總之不讓你睡就對了(誤
  4. 這裡指的是北美十三州。在這段時間美國還會稱各區為一個一個的殖民地，而不是州。
  5. 原文Excuse me。比「再說一次」有禮貌一點但不是「不好意思」所以．．．
  6. Non-stop的歌詞: but you decided to stand to the side. We studied and we fought and we killed for the notion of a nation we get to build,其實從Hamilton來敲門起的一整段對話都在引用Non-stop中間的對話
  7. 原文:How is this happening, how did they flip from being at each other’s throats to…being at each other’s throats so quickly? 基本上不管要是掐死對方還是親對方都要站得很近才行
  8. 原文: nights that will end far less innocently than they began. 我猶豫了很久還是覺得翻純潔有點會毀了文章的氣氛……另外，這一段是第一章兩人第一次相見分別時Burr的內心戲的改寫。因為我翻第一章的時候沒想到這個，有些詞沒辦法完全對到，不過這2段開頭幾句是完全一樣的。



 

* * *

 

在六個月間，Hamilton、Madison和Jay合力寫了八十五篇文章。Jay在寫了五篇後生病了。Madison寫了二十九篇。而Alexander，固執、不屈不撓的Alexander，寫了剩下的五十一篇。

他寶貴的憲法通過了。

他繼續像是來日無多般的奮筆疾書。

～～～

Washington指任Hamilton當財務卿，Alexander接受了。George Clinton(注8)指任Aaron 為紐約州檢察長(注9)。Aaron接受了。

國會對美國首都的地點還沒吵出個結果來，所以紐約成了實質首都：會議跟政治辯論多到可以乾脆就定都在這算了。Alexander擔上了改善死氣沉沉的經濟和增加債務(注10)這近乎不可能的任務。

Eliza帶著Philip和Angelica和James和Alexander Jr向北去拜訪她的父親，待上一整個夏天。Aaron知道她是在試著哄Alexander放下工作，加入他們，但最後這只讓他更不受監控的忽視自己的需求，埋首工作。他們現在事務所不在隔壁了，所以Aaron很難找到藉口去他事務所，確保他有吃飯睡覺，轉移他對他寶貴的國債計畫的執著。

於是他改為去Alexander家附近散步，希望能撞見他。

有時他會成功。他試著跟他閒話家常，分享一些新聞，提醒Alexander外面還有一個廣大的世界在等著他。今天的話題是Claremont街，或者他該說Mercer街。 Alexander看起來比平常還要匆忙，嘴上念著決策會在晚餐出爐(譯注9)。Aaron沒想太多。

直到那天晚上，他做了個夢。

這不像他以前做過的任何一個夢。令人戰慄的片段接踵而來：士兵們抱著屍體哭號，儘管身上穿的是另一方的軍服。一支軍隊行軍到海邊，沿途燒毀了一切。政治家對著彼此叫罵，有一個甚至就在參議院裡用手杖笞打另一個議員。一堆屍體無人掩埋，就被留在田野間腐爛。一個他直覺就認出是總統的人被子彈射穿後腦杓。還有一群戴著手銬腳鐐的奴隸，從頭到尾只是沉默地站在一旁觀看。(注11)

他知道這不是個預知。他知道這只是個夢。他知道預言家不會隨著年紀增長發展出新的能力。如果他能夢見未來，他在小時候就會夢到了。

但他也從靈魂深處，作為一個 _個人_ 知道，他一向的主張是正確的：奴隸制度，甚至是對奴隸制度的 _妥協_ ，會撕裂這個國家。因為他們挾持著國會，就給南方他們想要的一切會摧毀一切。

而他是如˙此˙的厭倦於等待。他只是個普通人，他只能承受這麼多，而他已經在崩潰邊緣徘徊了好幾個月：制憲會議和那個 _事件_ 的惡夢、Alexander的指尖描繪他的臉龐的感觸、看著Alexander工作到死，就為了通過一個被最愚蠢的理由擋下來的債務計畫。而且這是他的堅信的事，他，作為一個人， _堅信_ 奴隸制度是錯的，堅信奴隸不但該被解放，還該有同等的公民權與教育與投票權。還有，既然他們在討論這個， _女人_ 也該有同等的公民權與教育與投票權。每個人都該可以自由談論自己的信念，追求他們所相信的。每個人都該有機會參選公職，將自己的信念寫進法律。

Hamilton會得到他的遺產，為什麼Aaron不該呢？

他競選參議員。

獲得了壓倒性勝利。

* * *

 

注

  1. George Clinton: 1777~1795和1801~1804擔任紐約州州長，後來在Jefferson跟Madison下當過2任副總統。 ~~簽名算是我目前看到的~~ ~~Founding fathers~~ ~~裡最整齊的一個了。~~
  2. New York State Attorney General:我沒找到正式的譯名所以是亂翻的。Attorney General (of USA)是檢察總長(或司法部長)，所以譯檢察長
  3. 我沒有查到Hamilton這份政策背後的經濟原理是什麼，不過根據Genius網站上的歌詞註解(Cabinet Battle #1)：集中各州債務，建立中心的經濟系統讓美國在跟別國談國際貿易時有更大的優勢。所以債務要大，美國才能發展國際貿易
  4. 這裡是南北戰爭的一些記事，(1)當時北軍軍服為藍，南軍為灰。(2) Sherman's March to the Sea (薛曼向大海進軍，1864年11月15日~12月21日)：Savannah Campaign(薩凡納戰役)的俗稱，當時薛曼少校採行焦土政策，在喬治亞州從亞特蘭大一路攻到薩凡納港，沿途摧毀鐵路、軋棉廠和農具，意圖摧毀南方的經濟和希望。(3)1856 年，南方的民主黨議員 Preston Brooks 為此在國會山上杖擊了了麻省參議員，激進的廢奴主義者 Charles Sumner。(4)林肯被暗殺。參考: <https://read01.com/mgeoMP.html>



 

譯注:

  1. 對The Room Where It Happens開頭歌詞的引用。跟一句: decisions happening over dinner



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：我不太確定Burr是不是真的獲得了壓倒性勝利，不過我很喜歡這說法，所以管他的，這是小說。  
> 我對制憲大會跟憲法是怎麼普及的所知甚少，所以我自由發揮了，管他的，它還蠻合的。  
> 譯者的話：  
> 1\. 你們！給我！親下去啊！  
> 2\. 本章標題原文為the one thing in life，出自wait for it，除了全文反覆出現的一句I’m the one thing in life I can control以外，應該也指(1)Alexander跟(2)Burr對自己信念的追求  
> 3\. 歷史上，Burr當然沒收到制憲會議的邀請，Hamilton大概也沒找過他。不過他們是工作上的朋友沒錯，會到對方家吃晚餐。  
> 我活過期中考了！！！這章很多內心戲（還有情話），我有點掙扎，希望沒有太失真。歌詞一樣放譯注的跟直接放在文章裡的都有。Aaron的噩夢還沒結束。下一是內心戲沒那麼多，也不長，應該可以快一點？總之，預告：  
> 第四章：來龍去脈  
> Aaron聳聳肩。「這就是我們意見分歧之處了。」


	4. 來龍去脈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們都知道彼此知道些什麼。(We all know what we know.)

Aaron早該料到Alexander Hamilton知道消息後做的第一件事就是跑到他家對他大吼大叫。小Theo正在熬夜看書，是她穿著睡袍來書房叫他的。

Aaron還沒走到門廊，Alexander就火力全開的開始破口大罵。「Burr？ _參議員_ Burr？你這說一套做一套，出賣人的騙子。你這叛徒！你背棄了你所有的信念，你背叛了 _我_ 。在你說了這麼多冠冕堂皇的話，在我們 _互相傾訴_ 這麼多之後——」Aaron像是被甩了一巴掌似的畏縮起來。「——你 _這樣_ 對我？(譯注1)」

Aaron聽到Theo在他身後的抽氣聲才知道她還在門廊這裡，還聽得到他們的對話。

「我們一定得現在吵這個嗎？」他輕語道。

「對，我們得現在吵這個！」Alexander大喊。「你這個冒牌貨，沒人知道你是誰，或是你的所作所為！(No one knows who you are or what you do.)」

「這個嘛，他們 _是知道_ 我是誰的。」Aaron指出。

「不像我一樣清楚。」Alexander不屑的回道。

 「Alexander，我是試著在 _幫忙_ 。」Aaron說。「我在試著做對的事，試著做出貢獻而不是躲在法庭裡浪費我的機會。我並沒有要 _欺騙_ 大眾。」

「你的整個競選活動就是場謊。」Alexander說。「你這招搖撞騙的一坨 _屎_ 。」

「Alexander，我女兒就站在我們後面。」Aaron說。

「那很好，這樣她才知道你是多麼的令人瞧不起。」Alexander說。

Aaron 在他面前把門摔上。

「爸爸？」Theo問道。「為什麼Hamilton先生對你這麼生氣？」

Aaron嘆了口氣。「因為——」

「你為什麼騙來了根本不該交到你手上的權力？問什麼要走這條你知道自己一定會墮落的路？」Theo的表情沒有變，睜大的雙眼依然天真無邪，嘴裡源源不絕的吐出話語。「為什麼你會下地獄？」

突然間，站在他面前的不再是Theo，而是Alexander。他們在戶外，地面厚實，不久前才除過草。Aaron背對著城市的方向，Alexander直直的瞪著他看。太陽在地平線上閃爍。他舉起了手槍，然後扣下了板機。

然後他尖叫著醒來。

～～～

過了好幾個禮拜，Aaron才終於撞見Alexander。如果他不是那麼了解他，他可能會認為Alexander在躲他。但有一天，他們在路上遇到，兩個人都停下腳步，看著對方，一語不發。

是Alexander先打破沉默的。

「我一直都把你當朋友。」

「Alex——」Alexander瞪了他一眼。「Alexander，我不明白這為什麼會改變。」

這是他人生中第二次說謊：他完全明白Alexander對這件事會有多生氣，完全明白Alex就是 _不會懂_ 。

「你改變了你的……你的行動守則，你的道德規範，為了什麼？與我的 _岳父_ 做對？」

「Alex，我 _必須_ 把握這個機會。」Aaron說，然後，安靜的補了一句：「我沒料到我會贏成這樣，我想闖出些名號。」

「胡說八道。」Alexander說。「你一開始就知道，只要你想，你能贏得每一場選舉：你只要參選就好了。」

Aaron只是垂下了頭。

「你預見到了什麼了嗎？」Alexander問。

「你知道我不會直接預見事情的。」Aaron說，接著：「我最近一直在作噩夢。」

Alexander嘆了口氣，突然間看起來老了很多。「好吧，謝謝你的誠實。」他說。

然後他繼續了他單獨的旅程，而Aaron感到自己的心碎了。(譯注2)

～～～

好一陣子，Aaron都沒有明顯的屬於某個政黨。他微微傾向民主共和黨(注1)，但在聯邦黨(注2)內也有盟友。他知道這樣不夠。他也知道聯邦黨是團亂麻，知道有著Hamilton的火爆脾氣和不可預測性，他們不夠可靠，影響力也不夠強，什麼事都達成不了。他需要一個實際政黨的支持。

他去找了Thomas Jefferson，提出以下的條件：Jefferson禁止奴隸制度蔓延到任何可能的新領土，他就會全心全意的支持民主共和黨。 _「還有_ _Jefferson_ _的總統選舉」_ 的暗示沒有說出口。Jefferson接受了，而他試著無視自己胃部的噁心感。

 _這是妥協的藝術_ _(the art of compromise)_ _，_ 他提醒自己。 _Hamilton_ _一天到晚都在這麼做。閉上雙眼，不聞不見就好了_ _(hold your nose and close your eyes. )_ _。_

～～～

Theodosia的健康開始走下坡，她得了不明原因的胃痛。Aaron試著去找了全國各地的名醫，但什麼都沒見效。最後Theodosia不願再這樣下去，告訴Aaron她寧願細細品嚐他們剩下的時光，實現他們的夢想。她和Aaron跟Madame de Senat一起設立了一所給年輕女子的學校。

她笑著。Aaron試著也一起笑，但這還不夠。

～～～

1794年五月18日，Theodosia走了。

他的女兒十一歲。她在葬禮中沒說什麼，但那天晚上，她又爬上了他的膝蓋，頭靠上他的胸膛，聽他的心跳。他們就這樣睡著了，在扶手椅中抱著彼此。Aaron夢見了驚濤巨浪和閃電，空氣中鹽的酸味，快速流動的黑暗，還有水，到處都是水。他醒來，到處都是一片黑暗。夜幕已經降下。他抱Theo回她的房間，她的床上，小心翼翼的不想碰到她。(注3)

* * *

 

註解區1

注

  1. 民主共和黨：以Jefferson和Madison為首，強調洲權。在Andrew Jackson(某罵名感覺也挺高的總統)任內分裂成現在的民主黨與共和黨。
  2. 聯邦黨：以Hamilton跟Adams為首，名字來自Hamilton, Madison, Jay寫的那些聯邦黨人文集(當代人應該是不知道實際作者是誰)，強調聯邦政府權力，還蠻快就瓦解了。有人說是共和黨的前身但實際上一點關係都沒有。
  3. 這可能算雷：Burr的女兒是船難過世的。



 

譯注

  1. 原文” you do  _this_ _?”_ _。我腦補了一下_
  2. 這段大量引用”Schuyler Defeated”的歌詞



* * *

 

1794年時，Aaron跟Alexander都在費城，寄宿在Payne太太(注4)的房子（boarding house）。（雖然Hamilton把首都交易掉了，但在它建成之前，費城還是代行首都的功能。）他們間的互動幾乎可稱得上是有禮的：他們像以前一樣談天，大部分都是關於法案。Aaron更常和Alexander意見相左，主要是因為Aaron更勇於表達自己的意見。但Alexander對此綻露笑容，然後花接下來的好幾個小時試圖去撕碎他的論證，說服他換邊站。Aaron發現自己並不太在意：畢竟，他們又開始對話了。

～～～

當然，好景不長。民主共和黨和聯邦黨間的情勢越來越緊繃，Washington從總統的位置退了下來，而Aaron和Alexander站在楚河漢界的兩岸。

John Adams（注5）選上了總統，Thomas Jefferson成為他的副總統，Hamilton被炒魷魚卻備受侮辱。Hamilton出版了一封公開信——一封 _五十頁_ 的公開信——在大眾面前中傷Adams， 徹底摧毀了他能連任的機會。

這件事本身還不是最後一根稻草。Hamilton也投書了一篇攻擊Jefferson的文章，指稱他「表面上的簡樸與謙遜只是一層脆弱的面紗，遮擋不住從他骨子裡散發出來的貴族作派、淫蕩、和享樂主義的本性。」

的確是 _你在_ _Monticello(_ _注_ _6)_ _幹的見不得人的勾當_ _(Whatever the hell you do in Monticello_ )

Jefferson不太高興，或許該說，Jefferson太高興了。他決定直接與Hamilton對質，叫上了Madison和Aaron同行，說他手上有或許能讓Alexander永遠閉上嘴的材料： Hamilton在1791到1792間付了快1000元(注7)給了一位James Reynolds先生的可靠證據。

Aaron知道Alexander決不會投機取巧貪汙，知道Alexander太關心他寶貴的 _後世名聲_ ，不可能會做出這種事。從Jefferson雙眼的狡猾光芒，他也知道Jefferson知道一些他們都不知道的事，知道Jefferson找了他和Madison來是為了要進一步羞辱Alexander。

但他不能 _不在_ 事發現場(the room when it happens)，他不能不知道正在發生些什麼， 因為如果Hamilton打算做什麼蠢事的話，他得阻止他，或至少試著去阻止他。

這次會面跟Aaron預期的差不多：Jefferson指控Hamilton貪污。Hamilton坦承他和某位Maria Reynolds的外遇，給他們看了他們的信件往來。他幾乎是口沫橫飛的說他沒有涉入貪污。Jefferson和Madison就是在此時離開的，留下他滿臉通紅，大口喘氣，一副想殺人的樣子。

Aaron 關上Alexander辦公室的門，然後轉回來面對他。「我事前不知情。」他說。

Alexander深吸幾口氣。「他們會用這來對付我嗎？ 」

「大概吧。」他說。「Alexander，我覺得Jefferson之前就知道了。他今天找我跟Madison來似乎是有特殊目的的。 」

「我該怎麼辦？」他問。

「如果你有所回應的話，謠言只會益加增長。」Aaron說。「靜觀其變。」

Alexander笑出聲來。「靜觀其變。」

「在做什麼蠢事前先跟我談談？」Aaron問道。

「好讓你先去向你的同夥告密嗎？」Alexander反問。

「我現在還蠻對Jefferson感到噁心的，想重新考慮一下我們現在的……交往。 」

（又一個謊。他依舊需要Jefferson的支持，而Jefferson也需要他的。Adams的政治生命已經被Alexander出版的那封公開信摧毀了，這代表沒人能阻止Jefferson贏得總統。而Jefferson不能沒有Aaron的支持，也就是說Aaron能當上他的副總統， 能對參議院有更大的影響力（注8），通過他想要的法案。他的確是對Jefferson不大高興，但只打算在私底下告訴他，因為這種不和不該公諸於世。)

「你到底是看中了民主共和黨那一點？」Alexander問。

「更廣泛的投票權就是其中一個。」Aaron說。

「你知道Jefferson會想給他們投票權只是因為他覺得他們會支持共和黨。」Alexander 說。

「這不代表他們不該得到投票權。」Aaron說。

Alexander嘆了口氣。「也許你是對的。」

「我通常是對的。」

「必須有誰來阻止Jefferson。」Alexander說。

「必須有誰來阻止奴隸制。」Aaron說。

「你還沒放下那個？」Alexander問。

「而你放下了？」Aaron反駁。

「我們在經營一個 _現實的國家_ 。」Alexander說。「試著說服南方在像奴隸制之類的事上妥協只會讓你的國會陷入沼澤地：所有人只會說奴隸制非常的 _不幸_ ， 然後提出不可能通過的怪異解決案，同時滿口藉口，說如果自己出事的話，他們不能什麼都不留，讓親愛的妻子一貧如洗，所以他們不能解放自己的奴隸。我在試著做一些 _真正算數_ 的事。 」

Aaron聳聳肩。「我想這就是我們意見分歧之處了。」

Alexander沒有回答，只是盯著Aaron看。Aaron感到自己胃一沉，像是自己在墜落，沒有一絲重量。

「我很想你。」Alexander終於開口。「來我們家吃晚餐吧！也帶 Theodosia來，我們都很想你們。」

Aaron微笑。他不太確定他所感到的是否能稱為「鬆了一口氣」，但他也找不到別的形容詞了。「好。」

然後Alexander也笑了回來，而這一切有點像是又回到了老樣子。

～～～

他們沒有在媒體上指控Alexander貪腐。他們同時指控他貪腐 _和_ 不貞，還出版了幾封他們本該絕對拿不到手的信。這樣如果Alexander試著去否認一切，大家都會知道他在說謊。

他沒有試著否認，他出版了一本95頁的冊子，叫做 _對特定文件的觀察_ _(Observations on Certain Documents)_ ，雖然後來通俗的名稱是Reynolds冊子。Aaron一口氣讀完了全部。

 _你會留下佔有歷史一席之地的遺產。你太頑固了。_ Aaron曾對他這麼說過。他希望自己從沒這麼說過。他希望他說的是「這不值得的」，是「沒有東西比你愛的人更重要」：你的聲譽，你的政治前景，你的榮譽感，沒有東西比得上你所愛的人。也許，Hamilton 會聽進去。

～～～

Alexander又三更半夜出現在Aaron的家門前。

Aaron還沒睡，他在書房讀書。他帶著所有Alexander的多年好友都會被訓練出來的微慍的耐心站起身去開門。Alexander在他開口前就打斷了他。

「別告訴我我不該出版那本冊子。」他說。「那是保護我後世名聲的唯一方法。」

果不其然。

「進來吧。」Aaron說。「讓我幫你準備一些茶？或是什麼吃的？」

Alexander靜靜走向通往Aaron書房的走廊，儘管Aaron不再有可能會被吵醒的妻子和幼小的女兒。（Theodosia在Richmond Hill Estate做女主人。在他母親過世之後，Aaron監督了她的社交教育，而他不可能再更驕傲了。）Aaron跟在他身後。

「發生甚麼事了？」他在門關上後問道。

「我向James Monroe挑戰了決鬥。」Hamilton說。

Aaron的血液凍結了。「James Monroe？」他說，暗中祈禱他聲音中的戰慄不是太明顯。

「是他先在1792年指控我瀆職的。」Alexander說。「James Reynolds涉嫌騙取革命戰爭老兵的薪水。他被抓到之後，試著利用他給我的 _關係_ 來脫罪。我從沒給過他任何錢以外的東西。James Monroe之前在調查這個案子跟James Reynolds，發現我過去兩年都在私下給他錢。他來質問我，我給他看了那些信，他就沒繼續追究下去，整件事就該結束了。但他趁我不注意的時候 _謄了_ 那些信， _寄給_ _Jefferson_ ，然後他現在不肯承認這件事，我失去了——他 _公開羞辱_ 了我而他拒絕道歉。」(譯注3)

Aaron試著讓自己的呼吸穩定，但不太成功。他眼前只能看到指著Alexander的那把手槍，那聲“等等！”的大喊——

「我希望你能當我的副手。」Alexander說。「你叫我做任何蠢事前先跟你說。或是草率的事。或是——」

「我當。」Aaron說。「當然我會當。Monroe會道歉，然後這整件事就會落幕。」

「我其實有點想開槍射他。」Alexander說。

「我知道。這就是為什麼我是你的副手。」Aaron說。「我會阻止你做任何蠢事。奪取一個人的性命——」 他的聲音破了。「——會是你無法抹滅的錯誤。(譯注4)」

「好吧。」Alexander說。

～～～

Aaron甚至沒去找Monroe的副手。他直接衝進了Monroe的辦公室，花一個小時跟他詳細解釋作為 _殺死_ _Alexander Hamilton_ _的兇手_ 的命運：因為會有一場審判，喔，是的，會有一場關於Alexander Hamilton之死的整場謀殺法庭。但不只如此，這件事會摧毀他的政治前途，他的盟友會拋棄他，他會被控叛國，他會被流放海外，他會被咒罵著的孤獨死去，咒罵自身的存在，咒罵歷史永遠會將他記成一個不曾有過任何建設，任何信念的惡棍。除了作為殺死Alexander Hamilton的兇手，他不會在歷史上留下任何足跡。

Monroe道了歉。這場決鬥沒有發生。Aaron終於又能自在的呼吸。他試著不去想自己為了嚇退Monroe說了什麼，試著不把這件事加入他一生中說過的謊的清單。他剛救了Alexander Hamilton的命，他提醒自己。這才是重要的事。

* * *

 

註釋區2

注

  1. 這個後面還會再出現。Payne太太是Madison的丈母娘。
  2. 美國第一任副總統，第二任總統，聯邦黨領袖。兒子John Quincy Adams也是總統，但兩個人都沒連任成功。 ~~整部音樂劇完全沒出場但是從頭被罵到尾的悲催人物。~~ 實際上總統當得不錯，只是大家都把Washington的爛攤子怪到他頭上了。在歷史上以妻控/懼內著稱，總統任內曾為了照顧生病的妻子請了8個月的假。也有一部以他為主角的東尼獎音樂劇1776，在講獨立宣言的簽署，有興趣的人可以去看一下電影。他在裡面跟Jefferson非常的……
  3. Jefferson他自己設計的家(農莊?)，他死後他女兒為了還債賣掉了。那年頭南方人好像都會幫自己加取名字。EX: Washington → Mount Vernon, Madison → Montpelier。
  4. 那時候的1000美金換到現在來看大概是18,760.33鎂…這竹槓敲得真是….
  5. 美國副總統兼任參議院議長，但除了在打平的情況下沒有法案投票權。



 

譯注

  1. 這段翻不太清楚….簡單而言James Reynolds試著假冒失蹤革命戰爭老兵身分來騙政府的薪水，被抓到。因為革命戰爭老兵的名單是他從財政部偷來的，他就順便把Hamilton拖下水，說他知道Hamilton做了什麼見不得的事。於是大家開事懷疑Hamilton貪汙。(參考:https://todayshistorylesson.wordpress.com/tag/james-reynolds/)
  2. 原文” Taking someone’s life is not something you can take back.”，這是Blow us all away裡Hamilton 對他兒子說的話…..



* * *

 

在Hamilton家的晚餐非常的表面。Theodosia提出話題，緩和氣氛，逗人嘴角上揚，甚至放聲歡笑。Aaron很痛苦的察覺到自己的存在大概提醒了所有人這段日子發生的一切。他不知道Alexander跟他家人說了多少他在Jefferson的質問和他與Monroe間決鬥中的角色。

不過，每隔幾個禮拜，他和Theodosia還是會收到與Hamilton家共進晚餐的邀請函。Theodosia愛死了這個來城市拜訪他的藉口。

～～～

Maria Reynolds造訪了Aaron的律師事務所，眼神堅定的請求Aaron擔任她訴請離婚的律師。Aaron接下了這個案子。

他不確定是Alexander聽到了這件事，或者只是他跟Eliza的關係越來越緊繃，不過他不再收到與Hamilton家共進晚餐的邀請。

～～～

1798年，Aaron沒有競選連任參議員，而Philip Schuyler贏回了他的位子。Aaron跑去參加紐約州議會的選舉的成功當選。他說這是因為他對參議員被動的生活感到無趣，但他希望Alexander能看出這真正是什麼：一支橄欖枝(譯注5)。

Alexander沒有來信。

～～～

當Aaron得知Philip Hamilton死在一場決鬥裡時，他把自己鎖在書房裡大哭了一場。他以在Theodosia 死時辦不到的方式哭了一場，他咒罵自己跟Alexander分道揚鑣的事實，咒罵Alexander可想而知的痛苦，咒罵只要他握過Philip的手那麼一次他就會 _知道_ ，或許就能阻止這場悲劇的發生。

要阻止一個人在決鬥中死去再簡單不過了：你只要不開槍就好了。

如果George Eacker知道結局，如果——Aaron只需要把他拉到一旁，告訴他如果扣下扳機，他會殺了Philip，那麼也許George也會拋棄他的機會（would have thrown away his shot too），而這一切都不會發生。

他試著而失敗了十幾二十次草擬一封給 Alexander的信。試著帶給他些甚麼。他不知道該說什麼，沒有言語能表達他是多麼的 _遺憾_ ，表達目睹Hamilton家族經歷這一切痛苦是——是多麼的——

他沒有這個權利。

Hamilton一家搬到上城區。（The Hamiltons move uptown.）

Aaron沒有寫信過去。

～～～

Jefferson，如預期一般，請求Aaron在總統選舉中與他搭檔。每個選舉人有兩張票。總共73名的民主共和黨員中的72名會投一票給Aaron，另一票給Jefferson，而剩下的那個人會兩票都給Jefferson。

為了取勝，他們會需要選舉人團的紐約代表投給民主共和黨，而不是聯邦黨。他找來Tammy Hall幫忙，感染了紐約市所有有頭有臉的人物。這幾乎是太簡單了，簡單到他覺得自己十分卑鄙。但這是必要的，在這過程中他也從未信口雌黃。

這還不夠，他幾乎可以嘗到自己勝利的滋味了，嘗到他和Jefferson聯盟的回報。他建立了競選總部，列下紐約市每個選舉人的資料和他們的政治傾向，安排自己的支持者串門競選。

Hamilton並不欣賞這種作風。他又一次三更半夜來敲Aaron家門。老實說，Aaron覺得自己會熬夜有一半都是因為他在等Hamilton來敲門。

「你在公開拉票？」Aaron一開門，他就以大到在這時間而言超不恰當的音量喊到。

「進來吧。」Aaron說。「讓我們坐下來談，反正我的鄰居們大概也沒打算睡覺。」

Alexander瞪了一眼，然後跺步走過他。「這倒是 _和以前不同_ 。」他說。

「老實說，這有點累人。」Aaron 說。他不確定Alexander想到他說什麼：藉口？合理的理由？他早就解釋過了上百遍了，為什麼Alexander會現在想聽？

「Burr，還有什麼事你做不出來？」Alexander問。

「 _沒有_ 。」Aaron說。「我在追求我想要的。而且你知道嗎？」

「什麼？」

_如果這個孩子有一分像你，她會懂的，她會做得比那更多。她有一天會驚艷所有人的。_

「我是從你身上學來的。」(譯注6)

～～～

不知怎麼的，Burr和Jefferson以各73票打平，而不是原先計畫的72和74票。選舉移到了眾議院。Aaron得做決定：他可以退下來，把總統之職讓給Jefferson。或是如果他能說服聯邦黨議員支持他，他可能可以當上總統。

他決定先等等。

他們重新投票了三十五次。 _三十五次_ 。Jefferson快瘋了，他開始在媒體上抹黑，在緊閉的門後做出當選承諾(譯注7)。而Aaron完全的置身事外，他沒做出任何承諾，沒利用自己的任何一滴影響力來換取選票。

Hamilton號召聯邦黨員反對他，公開支持Thomas Jefferson，說Jefferson比Burr不危險得多，說Jefferson至少有信念，而Burr沒有。( Jefferson has beliefs, and Burr has none)

他們進行了第三十六次投票。

這次，獲得壓倒性勝利的是Jefferson。

* * *

 

註釋區3

譯注

  1. 原文” a peace offering”。翻不出來所以隨便抓了個典故。
  2. 這段大量引用”The Election of 1800”的歌詞
  3. 我想大概是選後的政治分贓：你支持我我就讓你當某某官的那種。



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話:  
> 這一篇很多不是跟著音樂劇時間軸走的東西（比方說，音樂劇時間軸是 Adams信→Reynolds手冊→Philip的死→1800選舉，而歷史上是Reynold手冊→Adams 信→1800選舉→Philip 的死）是依照史實的。天啊我查了超多東西的。這篇裡唯一不準確的地方是「Hamilton因為Burr當了Maria Reynolds的辯護律師而生氣」的地方，因為Maria實際上是在手冊出版前就離婚了。
> 
> 譯者的話:  
> 1\. 章名The whole affair應該來自”Blow us all away”裡Hamilton跟Philip說的話。我不太確定這片語有沒有在別的地方出現  
> 2\. 我累了，這次註解很偷懶。  
> 3\. Aaron其實你說的不是謊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 4\. 下集預告：”我有此榮幸”(the honor to be)  
> Alexander是他最親近，最親愛的朋友。這件事，這一切值得失去他嗎？


End file.
